Anne of Carmody
by CahillA
Summary: {This starts during "The Bend in the Road" from 'Anne of Green Gables'. Anne has already spoken with Marilla about taking the Carmody school and is enjoying the sunset with Marilla when Rachel Lynde visits. All characters and intent are the work of LM Montgomery. This is a pure work of fanfiction/what-if}
1. Friends with Gilbert

Anne Shirley did love the warmly scented magic of summer dusk. It was like a soft blanket of twilight curling around her toes as she watched the white moths come in. Surprisingly, Marilla was the first to sigh with an air of contentment. Where once there had been a feeling of dread for the end of summer, now there was a feeling of relaxed acceptance for what the next season would bring.

The two sat together on the front steps of Green Gables. Nought was said between them, as they were happy to simply soak up the atmosphere. So much had happened over the last two months, it was nice to stop and enjoy the moment.

Of course, the tranquillity of the evening was trampled with the determined footsteps of Mrs Rachel Lynde. News travelled fast in Avonlea, yet it still remained on the coattails of Mrs Lynde; especially when residents of Green Gables were involved.

"Well, wouldn't you believe it! Even when you're not involved, Anne, you're still at the center of drama!" Mrs Lynde expelled a great gasp of air as she lowered herself to the stone bench by the door. "I fairly hurried my poor legs here to find out what in the dear Lord's name you have planned at summer's end. It seems like everyone has an opinion on what is best for you and yet you haven't told me yourself!"

With a genuine shock, Anne replied, "why, Mrs Lynde? I'm guessing you heard about Redmond?"

"Of course I did! I hear you have given up your notion of going to college and better for it too! You have all the education you need. I don't believe in cramming your head full of Latin and Greek and all that nonsense…"

Anne laughed. "But I am going to study Latin and Greek just the same! In fact, I am very much looking forward to furthering my study while I teach over at Carmody."

"Yes, I heard about your appointment there. Caused quite a stir at the Avonlea school business meeting last night."

Anne took the bait. "Of what concern is my appointment to the Avonlea School Board? Didn't they promise Avonlea to Gilbert Blythe?"

Mrs Lynde smiled ever so slightly, as she replied "They most certainly did. Which is why they took offence when young Mister Blythe attempted to withdraw his application and demand they give it to you instead. Really! After all that school has done for him! Helping him go to Queens! And now he will be earning his own way through college. Now, don't you misunderstand me! Of course, I would love to keep Anne close by for her own interests, and yours too, Marilla. But think of how well this could work out for Avonlea! Gilbert Blythe would simply _have_ to return to Avonlea after medical school and we would have a fresh young doctor in the village…"

The only reason Mrs Lynde had been allowed to prattle for so long was due to Anne's stunned silence. Why would Gilbert be so willing to give up Avonlea for her? It's not like they were friends. In fact, they had been fierce rivals… not helped by her temper and ability to hold a grudge for what has been probably too long a time.

"... Of course, the Avonlea board refused his request and have demanded he keep up his end of the bargain. Gilbert is to stay at Avonlea and fulfil his obligations here. Bless my heart! What does all the winking and blinking at the Barry gable mean?"

"Diana is signalling for me to come," laughed Anne. "Excuse me while I run over."

As she ran down into the Haunted Wood, Mrs Lynde sighed. "I am sorry she couldn't be closer to you during the year. Winter will be the hardest."

"Never you mind, Rachel. She has a plan and I pity any person who comes between Anne and her plans. Even I am not that brave."

"Why Marilla! I do believe you're _mellowing_ in your old age!"

"Oh hush your mouth! I have faced more than I needed to this summer. And so has she. Instead of collapsing and complaining, Anne has faced her fears and found a solution no-one could argue with. Though, I do wonder why John's boy was so eager to help out?"

* * *

The next evening, Anne visited the little Avonlea graveyard to put fresh flowers on Matthew's grave. She talked softly with him, sharing her plans for the next two years and promising to take care of Marilla. It was well after sunset when she rose and thanked him for listening to her again. In Anne's mind, she wondered if she had truly been ready to travel to Redmond for study. It was only a few months ago, she had felt excited about the new adventure ahead. But then Matthew's death had changed everything. The closest she had ever had to a father figure, and he was abruptly taken from her. Nothing was certain anymore, and Anne felt a great need to bring her remaining loved ones close to her. And yet, it still didn't feel quite enough.

Half-way down the hill from the Lake of Shining Waters, a tall lad came whistling out of a gate before the Blythe homestead. Anne instantly recognised Gilbert and paused to watch him walk towards her. The sweet tune on his lips faded as he too noticed Anne, with only a slight pause to lift his cap (and not daring to do more than that, in case it provoked her).

"Gilbert," she said, with scarlet cheeks. "I want to thank you for what you said to the Avonlea board the other night." Anne offered her hand, as a sign of her gratitude.

Gilbert did not even think twice and took the hand eagerly.

"Please, there is no need to thank me. In fact, I only wish they had listened. I am sorry I could not achieve more. It was the least I could do."

"Oh, but it wasn't! I mean, it wasn't the least! It was in fact so much more! After all, we've been through over the years, I was surprised by your generous offer. To be honest, I'm still not sure as to why you _did_ offer…"

Gilbert laughed. It was a rich yet playful laugh, like one that Anne could see released from a satyr playing in the woods. Anne could not help but smile.

"Anne, I heard you intended to delay Redmond, just like me. When our lives keep running parallel like this, wouldn't it make more sense to bring them together and face the world as friends? I had hoped to give you Avonlea as a peace offering. I mean, could you forgive me my old fault?"

Now it was Anne's turn to laugh, with a lithe sound that partnered the cheek of his satyr. "I forgave you that day by the pond landing, although I didn't know. What a stubborn goose I was. I've been … well, I may as well make a complete confession… I've been sorry ever since."

"We are going to be the best of friends," said Gilbert jubilantly. "You're continuing your studies, aren't you? So am I. And with Carmody not far away, we can be support and motivation for each other. Just like in school, but this time together. Come, I'll to walk home with you and we can compare strategies."

As the two walked to Green Gables, Anne paused only for a moment to consider Gilbert's offer of friendship before she was quickly caught up in the excitement he held for the coming year.


	2. Goodbye to Avonlea School

By the time the Summer ended, all of Avonlea knew of the friendship between Anne and Gilbert. Anne courted adventure wherever she roamed, and Gilbert's mischievous nature was saved only by the Blythe charm. Together, the pair were unstoppable and the residents of Avonlea were in a constant state of flux as to what they would do next.

"Oh, Gil! That was not a fair race! If the fox hadn't jumped out at me, I would have beaten you to the school!" Anne was breathless as much from laughter as from the footrace through the Haunted Woods.

"Surely you jest! My legs are longer than yours! It was only a matter of time before you stumbled on a tree root!"

They collapsed onto the stairs of the school, taking a moment to rest. The school did not re-open for two more days so there was no-one else around.

Anne sighed. "Are you excited about teaching here?"

Gilbert looked up at the door. "To be honest with you, Anne… I'm kind of excited but also a little anxious. I mean, I _know_ these kids. Some of them are my old classmates. They have seen most of the trouble I caused in class. Part of me is downright terrified of the ideas I have inspired in them."

"Oh, I don't know. Ms Stacy did a fairly good job of keeping you in line. Follow in her footsteps and you can't go wrong."

Gilbert smiled. "And if all else fails, hide the slates?"

Anne's face turned pink as she remembered the infamous day when she smacked Gilbert's head with her chalkboard slate. Although _he_ still thought he deserved it, _she_ was still embarrassed by her temper so many years earlier. "Am I ever going to be forgiven for that?"

"Of course you are forgiven!", Gilbert proclaimed with an absent rub to his head. "However, may I suggest you keep a slate handy at Carmody. I'm sure your reputation precedes you, and the mere presence of one on your desk may be enough to deter any wayward students in your class." He laughed as his comment garnered the exact response he was looking for: an exasperated groan.

"C'mon Anne. I have a key to the school and I want one last look at our room before I take on the mantle of teacher. Come with me?" In that moment, Anne glimpsed the uncertainty in Gilbert's eyes. She had never known him to be uncertain. In all the years of their rivalry, Gilbert had always been confident and sure - annoyingly so. However, in this brief moment, Anne thought she saw a shadow of vulnerability.

"Of course, Gil. Have we not become best friends in this short time? Let's do this. Together!" As she stood up, Anne offered her hand to Gilbert. He grabbed it with a grin and turned to unlock the door.

As they stepped into the room, they shared a collective gasp of nostalgia. Both Anne and Gilbert looked at each other and then burst into laughter.

"Look at us! It's like we are envisioning our ghosts of yesteryear." Anne walked towards the front of the classroom, delicately trailing her hand along the desks.

Gilbert watched Anne as she walked, trying to picture the young girl-ghost she mentioned but only able to see the young woman in front of him. He had a sudden realisation of how much had changed in the last month but he quickly quietened the thought. Right now, Gilbert wanted nothing more than to share this moment with his friend… and hopefully, shake out a few bad memories along the way.

Gilbert went to his seat. Well, it was his seat from years ago. "Anne, do you have any good memories from school?"

She looked back at him with surprise. "Of course I do. Ms Stacy was my favourite teacher of all time! She is the reason I want to teach and share with others. I mean, Mr Phillips was definitely _not_ my favourite but he still gave me some education. More than I had before coming to Green Gables… And here! Here is where I sat with Diana and Ruby and Jane! Of course, I have good memories!"

Gilbert sat down quietly at the desk. "But do you remember anything of me? I didn't spoil it for you, did I?"

Anne was stunned at Gilbert's words. Before she had a chance to respond, he stumbled out with more rambling.

"I mean, think of me as a teacher! What if … well, what if one of the boys goes and pulls one of the girls' plaits and I don't see it? Will she be okay? Will she too feel the very iron pierce her heart and devastate her? Am I then not responsible, as her teacher, for _her_ well-being? What if she doesn't recover for five-years? It's not like they taught any of this kind of stuff to us at Queens…"

Ohhhh, Anne realised. Is he feeling guilty? Anne wasn't sure how to handle this; their friendship was wonderous but still fairly new in experience. Rather than add to the emotion, Anne opted for her new "school-marm" approach.

"Well, Mr Blythe, I would suggest you need to step up to this position and all the authority it entails. You are absolutely right! You ARE responsible for these children. You WILL set the example of how they are to behave in YOUR classroom."

Anne had found her element and grandly paraded to the front of the class with her head held high. She spun around to face Gilbert and continued with her speech. At that moment, he was entranced. He had watched her as a classmate, with her commanding presence dominating the room during many of their assessments. Right now, however, Anne had a sense of authority to her. It took very little to imagine her as a teacher.

"When you stand here in front of your students, you will be very clear on your expectations. You, Mr Blythe, are their teacher. And you _will_ teach. Not just their reading and writing and arithmetic. YOU will teach them courtesy, etiquette, expected behaviour in society, and most of all respect. You forget, Mr Blythe, I have seen you in action. I know exactly the type of teacher you will be. Because you will show the children respect and in turn, they will respect you."

With his characteristic grin, Gilbert replied "Oh, and Miss Shirley! How do you know I can achieve all of this?"

Anne walked back to Gilbert and sat down next to him. "Because you showed that same respect to me. You recognised you had aggrieved me and you worked to remedy that. You forgave me, no matter how petulant or stubborn I was. You tried so hard to help me and swap our teaching positions. And despite all of our rivalry, you offered your hand in friendship. That says far more about you than any hair-pulling."

Anne reached over to hug Gilbert, who happily met her halfway. It was a hug between two kindred spirits who had overcome their own adversity and found new strength together. After a few moments, they both reluctantly pulled away. Anne's eyes glistened with emotion and Gilbert's throat was a little husky as well. However, he was still the first to speak.

"Well, Anne. I think you have definitely thrown any second-thoughts out the window. I do believe I am ready to be a teacher. And you are going to be spectacular at Carmody." Anne blushed under his praise, still wary to voice her own concerns. Although, her speech to Gilbert had shared a little confidence with herself as well.

The two friends walked out of the schoolhouse and Gilbert locked the door behind him. He turned to Anne and offered his arm to walk her home. Anne happily wound her arm into his as they headed towards the Haunted Wood.

"Anne, I know you will be able to drive the buggy to and from school each day during the warmer months but what will you do when the weather turns cold?"

"Oh, I plan to board during the school week and then ride home on the weekends. It's not that far, and it will only be a problem during the winter months."

Gilbert stopped and turned to Anne. "That can still be quite risky at night. Is there any way I can help? Perhaps I could come and travel with you on Fridays? I could pick you up after school and then see you back on Sunday night?"

"Oh, Gil! I couldn't ask that of you! I am sure you would want to enjoy your free time after school on Fridays!"

"Well, I would enjoy the time with you. And think, we could use the time together to study for Redmond! Or compare notes on our students! Or come up with dastardly plans to thwart the efforts of Mrs Lynde to make a young lady out of you yet!"

Anne burst forth with laughter that almost tripped her over. "Now THAT is a splendid idea! Then yes. I would definitely appreciate your company during the winter months. Until then, I promise to make time for such mischief-making on our weekends. But first... I demand a rematch. First to Green Gables wins an extra plum puff!"

Without any warning, Anne took off through the Haunted Wood. And Gilbert Blythe was left in her dust thinking this year might not be so bad after all.


	3. A Fresh Start at Carmody

The first day of school arrived, and Anne was awake bright and early to greet it. To be completely honest, she had woken before dawn and started baking some bread and biscuits to settle her nerves. By the time Marilla walked downstairs, she was greeted with a buzzing atmosphere in a hive of nervousness-all created by one very anxious little bee.

"Oh, Marilla! What if they hate me?" Anne cried as she skidded across the kitchen. "What if… Well, what if they already know about my hair?"

"Well, it's not like the folk of Carmody don't already know about your hair. You do tend to wail about it to everyone." Marilla's matter-of-fact tone countered Anne's voice in just the right manner. Anne slowed to turn to Marilla and looked the woman directly in the eye.

"Marilla, you cannot even _begin_ to imagine how important it is to make the _best_ impression on the first day. _THIS _is the only opportunity I have to start off our relationship with learning. If I can't do this right… well… I…"

Marilla took Anne by the shoulders to hold her still. "Anne, now listen. I have only once been emotional with my words and that was because we both needed it where Matthew… I mean, when he…" Marilla stammered over her words. It was still too soon to her brother's death but Anne understood. When Matthew had passed away during the summer, Marilla had shared her feelings and love for her adopted daughter. That one moment of vulnerability had reminded them both they are _family_.

"What I mean to say is, I can see you need some comfort before you start this new journey. Now, before you start going all soppy on me, you know you are more than capable of this. These children are lucky. Nay, they are _blessed_ to have your enthusiasm and your encouragement and your learning. But most of all, they are blessed to have your heart. They will know your hair, and they will know of your adventures. I don't think there is a soul this side of Charlottetown who hasn't heard of your adventures. But this is the first time they will see you in action. The first time they will see you _sparkle_. And you will charm them just as well as you charmed Rachel Lynde and Mr Harrison. It's what you do. Now, move, girl!"

Anne's eyes glistened with emotion, listening to Marilla's kind words. This was a very rare occasion for Marilla to speak in such a manner. Anne smiled and hugged Marilla close. "That was _exactly_ what I needed to hear right now! Thank you, Marilla."

As Marilla watched Anne dance out of the kitchen, she mumbled to herself "I don't know how I'm going to do it. Matthew understood her feelings better than I ever could. I have so much to learn…"

* * *

Anne was grateful for the walk to Carmody. There had been many occasions when she had walked this way, usually with friends. However, there was something soothing about this moment of solitude. As she walked along the ferny byways, Anne filled her lungs with the crisp morning air.

"It is good to have a fresh start with my first school. I will have no precursor of judgement with me. Just as I expect to be given a fair chance with no pre-set thoughts, every child in my class will have a clean and fresh slate in my mind."

Instantly, Anne's thoughts wavered to another slate; in particular, the one she hit over Gilbert's head so many years ago. She was undecided as to whether she wanted to have any students like herself in her new classroom. With a laugh, Anne was honest enough to admit she was a _volatile_ student in her younger years. On the other hand, she could definitely find some benefit from having a student like Gilbert in her school. Someone as studious, and attentive. And he had most certainly been charming, despite Anne's best efforts to ignore him. _I wonder how he is feeling today_, Anne thought. _I must stop by on my way home to ask him._

Anne looked up to see the Carmody school ahead of her. The journey had passed much faster than she had anticipated. Once again, her daydreaming had been a boon rather than a hindrance. With an hour before school was due to start, Anne stepped inside to prepare for her first day as a school marm.

* * *

By the end of the day, Anne was flustered, flushed, and fairly exhausted. She was determined to hold it together until her journey home, lest one of the students sees it as a sign of weakness.

Diana's cousins had been the first to arrive, under strict instruction from Mrs Barry to be kind and courteous to young Miss Shirley. Mrs Barry had told everyone in the family how Miss Shirley had saved the life of her sweet Minnie Mae and was considered as family. This was confirmed by Miss Josephine Barry, who added her own instructions to disown anyone who caused Miss Shirley grief. The threat was unwarranted since Diana's younger cousins adored Anne but it was still duly noted.

Teddy Markham was next to arrive, under the watchful eye of his mother. Teddy was one of three boys starting school this year, all of who arrived at school early with their mothers. However, only Teddy's mother had felt obliged to mention Teddy's outstanding reputation in his attendance at the local Sunday School. Anne made a mental note to discuss this with Mrs Allan from the Avonlea church. Anne had the unsettling feeling this would be an issue for her later in the school year.

It was at this point in the morning there was an unexpected turn of events. Anne started to notice a trend in the families arriving with their children. While it is absolutely normal for children to be brought to school on the first day by their parents, it is more extraordinary to see older siblings coming _with _their parents. Or more specifically, older _male siblings_.

The first was Joshua Pye, attending his mother and younger sister Amelia. Mrs Pye was quick to comment on "the truth of her red hair" but also noted Anne was the only student of Avonlea to give her treasured niece, Josie, any competition. Of course, it wasn't a _real _competition but being the only other Avonlea girl worth mentioning, Mrs Pye considered Miss Shirley to be an interesting lass ("Wouldn't you agree, Joshua?"). The whole situation left Anne feeling mighty uncomfortable and she was very pleased to see Joshua and Mrs Pye leave.

Next was Henry Jones, brought to school by Mrs Jones and the older sibling Harry Jones. And once again, Mrs Jones commented on "how lovely it was to see such a lovely young lady teaching at their lovely school". Anne half-expected Mrs Jones to turn to her older son and say, "don't you think it's lovely Harry?" but at that point, Harry had blushed bright red and run from the room. While both Anne and Mrs Jones stared after him speechless, young Henry commented "don't worry, Miss Shirley. He'll warm up to you and we'll have you married off by the end of the year." Anne almost choked with shock while Mrs Jones fairly jumped as she ran after Harry.

The last student arrived just as Anne rang the school bell, galloping across the crisp field to the side of the school. Anne was surprised to see no parent escorting the young girl to school however it was not something to be too concerned about. Clearly, this girl was comfortable enough with the school to be trusted to attend every day (even if she left it to the last minute).

As the young girl approached the door, she curtsied ever so slightly to Anne and whispered, "I'm sorry I'm late, Miss." Before the girl had the chance to run inside, Anne noted the bulging bag she carried and the dirty hands gripping tightly to the leather strap that stretched across her shoulder and torso. _Perhaps she is my kindred student,_ thought Anne. "Nevermind. Were you caught in an adventure on the way to school?"

The young girl looked up, with bright blue inquisitive eyes. "No, Miss. I was caught studying the bones of a bird in the forest over there. They are very small and I lost count twice."

At least five different questions ran through Anne's mind simultaneously, starting with "Why were you counting bones?" and "How were you counting the bones?" but before Anne could decide on which question to ask first, the young girl had already taken her seat.

Without a doubt, the students of Carmody School were different from Avonlea. And Anne Shirley was determined to learn about every single one.


	4. A Formidable Team

Around dinner time on Thursday, Gilbert called on Green Gables.

"I'm heading to Carmody after school finishes tomorrow and I thought you might like some company on the way home. I have some books to pick up and father has some supplies waiting for him at Blair's. Would you like a ride home afterwards?"

"That would be delightful! Thank you, Gil. I had meant to stop by and ask how your first day had gone but I have been so caught up with this week, I have not had a moment! Perhaps we can share stories on the way home? I sorely need your advice on a certain matter."

Gilbert lifted an eyebrow as he leaned against the kitchen door frame. "Oh ho, really Anne? You already seek the wisdom of the insufferably perfect Gilbert Blythe?"

Anne swiped him with the hand towel. "At least the insufferable part is right. But if you're going to be all high and mighty about it, then I won't tell you a single word!"

Gilbert laughed. "Now don't be like that! Of course, I am happy to help. Especially since I need your advice on a student of my own. I think you are probably better suited to this young man than I am. I could really do with your help to bring him out of his shell."

"Brilliant. Then shall I wait for you at the Carmody school?"

"Sounds like a plan." As Gilbert turned to leave, Marilla came in to the kitchen and called out to him.

"Wait, Gilbert. You are heading to Carmody tomorrow, with the buggy?"

Gilbert stood to attention, with the posture and standing of a man about to be given an important mission. The move did not escape Marilla's observance, although Anne was oblivious to his gesture. "Yes, Miss Cuthbert. Father has some farm supplies to pick up."

"Well, if it is not too much to ask, would you mind collecting something for me as well? I hope it will not take up too much room in the buggy. It has already been paid for and simply requires collection." Marilla slipped a piece of paper in Gilbert's hand, upon which was written the details for the collection.

Anne looked up with surprise. "Marilla, I could have collected it for you!"

"No, no Anne. It is far easier with Gilbert and his buggy, so long as he does not mind and it doesn't interrupt his duties to his parents."

Gilbert looked up from the note with a smile on his face. "Not at all, Miss Cuthbert. It is an honour to contribute to such an esteemed task. I promise to deliver your parcel, and Miss Shirley, to your door tomorrow."

Marilla smirked at Gilbert's display of exaggerated gallantry. She was used to such theatrics from Anne, and Gilbert seemed to be similarly inclined. There was also something familiar in his behaviour. He clearly had more than just his father's good looks. It was always a pleasure to have Gilbert at Green Gables.

* * *

It was an hour after school had finished before Anne saw Gilbert arrive at Carmody school. All of her students had left for the weekend, the chalkboard had been cleaned and all the chairs had been stacked neatly. Anne had enjoyed having the spare time to read over her books for Redmond. Already the workload was starting to build, and Anne was excited for all the things she would learn over the weekend.

Anne closed the door behind her and locked it carefully. As she turned to walk down the steps, she was surprised to see the buggy full packed and ready to return to Avonlea. Gilbert was already standing next to the buggy, giving his horse a scratch on its hind leg.

"Good afternoon Anne. I thought it was better to do all my tasks quickly before picking you up, rather than rushing you around. It will give us a bit more time to talk about our respective students."

"Splendid idea, Gilbert. Did you remember Marilla's parcel?"

Gilbert gestured to the blanket in the buggy, or more specifically the _something_ under the blanket. "Sure did. Safe and secure, and top of the load."

"Excellent. Let's head off then. I am simply aching to tell you about my students, and am equally curious to hear about yours!"

As they slowly drove along the road to Avonlea (with Gilbert keeping a purposely slow pace, to allow more time to talk), Anne started to talk about her students first.

"I have this one girl. At first, I was a little concerned about her … quirks."

"Quirks? You mean, she daydreams and imagines things like you?"

"No. On the first day, Mabel arrived just as I rang the bell, and at first, I thought maybe she had been distracted. Like me, yes. But she wasn't distracted by flowers or fairies or dancing salamanders in the sweet sunlight. She was distracted by … well, by bones. In fact, the bones of a bird's wing."

Gilbert turned suddenly to look at Anne. "Bones? Like, real bones? Dead animal bones?"

"Yes. Exactly. Dead animal bones. And each day this week, she has been constantly distracted by birds, both alive and dead. I have caught her numerous times drawing in her book. Some pictures of birds in flight. Some pictures of birds dead on the ground. And lots of pictures of the insides of birds. Believe me when I say that was NOT something I was prepared for. If I wasn't so repulsed by the detail, I would be able to appreciate the unbelievable talent in the drawing itself. It was horribly morbid and yet beautifully presented."

"Really? It sounds very … scientific."

Anne leaned back and sighed. "Now do you see why I need your advice? If she was writing stories about birds flying through the sky, then I could possibly guide her. But she wants to know about the muscles and tendons and … wind patterns across feathers? She wants to know the biology of the birds. And I will learn this for her, but it is definitely _not_ my passion."

"Well, that is exactly how I feel about my student." Gilbert took the opportunity to share his own story. "Young Paul is a daydreamer. He is so quiet and pensive and thoughtful. He is also amazingly bright. He finishes all the work so quickly and then sits there writing poetry. He hides it from the other boys but I have finally gained some trust with him. He shared a poem with me today. And it instantly made me think of you. Filled with starbursts and various shades of sparkling gold, with great declarations of beauty. All of the other students I think I can handle, except for Paul. I feel this dread like I am not a good enough teacher for him. I can't help thinking he would be best taught by you instead of me."

Anne sat up quickly. "It sounds like we have both found our match in the classroom. I have another you, and you have another me! Whatever are we going to do with them?"

"Well, at least Paul doesn't have red hair so we can avoid that whole fiasco," Gilbert said with a sly grin.

"Well, I will have you know, Mr Blythe, that _my_ student doesn't have the same reckless abandonment for the feelings of others like someone else I know!" Despite her words, Anne was only feigning her indignation. She had forgiven Gilbert and enjoyed their banter far more than she should.

Gilbert knew this and replied with loud rambunctious laughter. "It seems like we may have some fun with our students after all. Say, I have some notes about Leonardo da Vinci. It sounds like your Mabel might be interested in his work. He used to study birds to learn how they fly. It helped with his inventions. Perhaps Mabel's scientific knowledge is a precursor to some greater learning?"

"Gil, that would be perfect! I didn't even think of that! And in return, I can give you some books on poetry for Paul. I have this beautiful collection by Andrew Lang. Your Paul sounds like he would love to read inspiring works from kindred spirits. Oh, I am so glad we have shared our stories! Just think of how much we can do for these students together!"

Gilbert smiled. He had always believed he and Anne would make a formidable team. He had just been waiting for the opportunity to show her.

* * *

Marilla came out to meet them as Gilbert brought the buggy up to Green Gables. To Gilbert, Marilla seemed as attentive and conservative as always. To Anne, there was an added bounce in the step - very unusual for the Marilla, and enough to warm her curiousity.

"I hope my parcel was not too much of an extra burden, Gilbert?"

"No, Miss Cuthbert." Gilbert hopped down from the buggy and offered his hand to help Anne. "As I said to Anne, it is safe and secured here on the blanket."

Marilla looked at Anne. "You haven't seen it?"

Now Anne was really curious. What _was_ going on? "No, Marilla. You make it sound like it is something requiring extra protection from me!"

"Don't be ridiculous, Anne. It is _FOR_ you. Well, Gilbert. You may as well hand it down to her now. Since you brought it home for me, you should be here to see her response."

Gilbert lifted the blanket and brought down a brand new bicycle. Anne squealed with both shock and excitement! A brand new bicycle!

"Oh, Marilla! This must have cost you a fortune! Oh, surely we can't afford it! But I love it! And look at the bright green colour! It even has a basket attached! But Marilla, however, did you find this?"

Marilla and Gilbert were too busy laughing at Anne's response to hear all the questions she asked. First, she ran to hug Marilla, then she ran to Gilbert and hugged him. Then she squealed at the bicycle again. Then she ran back to Marilla for another hug. Finally, she ran back to the bicycle, at which point Gilbert finally caught her hand and placed it on the handles, to officially pass ownership to her.

Anne suddenly stopped talking and remembered to breathe. "But… I don't know how to ride a bicycle!"

Gilbert was still chortling as he moved to stand next to Marilla. "Do you remember some of the boys riding them around Queens Academy? I was lucky enough to have a try on one. I can teach you if you like."

Anne looked up at Gilbert. "Really Gil? You would do that for me? Now, I need to tell you I am clumsy and awkward but I promise to try really hard to learn as best I can."

Gilbert merely smiled. "How about I come over tomorrow morning? We'll take breaks to catch up on some study but I think we can have you riding that bicycle with confidence before school returns on Monday."

"That's exactly what I was hoping for," said Marilla. "William Blair had mentioned order in some new bicycles last week and told me how helpful they were with deliveries around Carmody. I thought this would be something to help with your travel to school. And perhaps we can save on the boarding costs if you have something like this. Consider it a small expenditure now for a greater saving later."

Anne was speechless. In fact, both Gilbert and Marilla were a little concerned about how quiet and still Anne was. It was not exactly her natural state. Then suddenly, Anne ran back to them and hugged them both together.

"You have no idea how much this means to me. It's not my birthday or Christmas or anything special and yet you have given me the greatest gift to support my life journey! Oh Marilla, you are the most amazing mother who could ever take in an orphan like me! And you, Gilbert! You're going to teach me how to ride! I could … just ... "

And with that Anne, burst into tears while hugging both Gilbert and Marilla. By the time they were able to calm Anne down, it was late enough for Gilbert to stay for dinner.


	5. Anne's First Bicycle Ride

"Gilbert Blythe, don't you DARE let go of this bicycle!"

Anne's peals of laughter could be heard clear across the Cuthbert farm. Gilbert had arrived soon after Anne finished her breakfast. Marilla was surprised Anne had even finished her breakfast, considering how much pent up energy was bouncing around the house.

After a quick but detailed overview of the mechanics of the bicycle, Gilbert had suggested Anne jump straight on and simply 'give it a go'. Anne had responded with a look that can only be described as a mixture of disbelief and utter fear.

"Oh, come on, Anne! It's just like walking except your feet are on pedals instead of the ground."

This advice had led to a very delicate attempt of walking, a lot of wobbling, and a most indignant crashing. After a few repeated attempts, it was clear this was not working.

"Okay. This time, less walking and more stomping."

Anne was committed to following Gilbert's teachings but even she was not convinced this would work. At first, 'stomping' just seemed to tip the bicycle over. With each attempt, Anne gained a little distance but it wasn't enough to gain any momentum. Once again, she found herself on the ground.

All credit should be given to Gilbert, who had restrained himself from laughing at the visual spectacle before him. Well, not totally restrained. More like, he was able to catch his laughter before Anne could see it on his jovial face.

"Alright. I'm going to hold on to the bicycle from behind to stabilise you. And you're going to stomp your feet on the pedals, with purpose and steady rhythm."

Anne glared at Gil. "And how do you think I will do that?" Unlike Gilbert, Anne's confidence was beginning to wane. She was starting to doubt she would ever be able to ride the bicycle.

Suddenly Gilbert had an idea. As he stood behind the bicycle, Gilbert whispered in Anne's ear "I think your hair is even brighter in colour today, Carrots."

It worked like a charm. Anne gasped with both shock and fury! The pedals never knew what hit them as her legs pumped hard, turning the chain faster than Gilbert anticipated. He was able to hold the bicycle steady for a few metres before Anne had taken off down the hill and out the gate from Green Gables. There was a bit of wobbly as she continued down the hill but the rhythm of the pedals helped her steady and before Anne realised it, she was on her way to Gilbert's house!

The last thing Marilla saw from her kitchen window was Gilbert Blythe chasing after Anne on her bicycle, holding his hat on his head with one hand and yelling "I'm so sorry, Shirley! Please don't hurt me! And please don't break my gate!"

* * *

By the time Gilbert had caught up to Anne, he found her casually sitting against his main gate with her bicycle lying down next to her. Her hair was totally loose, hanging around her shoulders and free from her hat (which he had collected on his way). Her skirt was dirty with a small rip just above her knee; her blouse had received a similar injury on the outside of her elbow. And yet, despite all of these markings, Anne was laughing so hard she could hardly speak.

Gilbert wasn't sure if he had caught his breath from running after her, or from the vision of freedom before him. In this very moment, Anne looked full of life and joy, unencumbered by the usual restraints of propriety. It was beautiful.

"Oh, Gilbert! I should be _furious_ with you right now! What a horrible thing to say! But I can't be angry! It worked! It absolutely worked! Did you see me fly down the hill? It was amazing! I really felt like I was flying!"

Gilbert laughed. "Well, I am grateful you are unhurt. And I am even more grateful you are not going to kill me!" He looked up and saw his mother running towards them. "Better get up, Anne. Mother is on her way to make sure I haven't broken you again."

"Ha! You could never do that!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?"

Anne stood up and brushed herself off. She lifted her chin and looked Gilbert square in the eye. "I didn't say you _wouldn't_. I said you _couldn't_. It's simply not in your nature. You could never allow yourself to do anything that would hurt me."

Gil met her gaze and sighed. "You've got me there, Shirley."

There was a sudden change in Gilbert's voice; Anne wasn't really sure if she had heard it or not. But before she could question it further, Mrs Blythe had reached them.

"My goodness! You two are a sight! Whatever were you thinking? I watched Anne fly right down the hill! I was half-expecting her to rise up into the air! And you, Gilbert! I don't know what was funnier to watch; Anne on the bicycle or you running after her!"

Gilbert and Anne simply looked at each other and burst into laughter. "C' mon, Anne. Let's clean up inside. And then we'll see if you can do that all again _up-hill!_"


	6. The Inaugural Meeting of AVIS

The fresh young teachers were a sign of the changes coming to Avonlea and its neighbours. The cycle of the seasons ushered in new thoughts and trends; from bicycles to politics. As with most young minds, the imagination soon feeds the ideas and they grow from potential to probable. One such idea was the Avonlea Village Improvement Society. The first meeting was held, albeit by accident, at Green Gables. Or more accurately, under the Snow Queen, where Anne and her friends were resting on a Saturday afternoon. Anne was nursing another scraped knee, after falling off her bicycle on the way home from Carmody school the day before. Beside her sat her bosom friend Diana, along with Julia, Jane, and Gertie. On Anne's other side, sharing the trunk of the tree, were Gilbert and Fred. Charlie Sloane was sitting across from Anne, though he squirmed more than sat. Even after 'resting' here for the last 15-minutes, he still could not understand why they had to sit outside when there was a perfectly good 'sitting room' inside Green Gables.

Anne sighed as she stretched out her leg. "Someone should really clear the lower road. There are big rocks jutting out at every angle. I'm sure I am not the only one who has suffered along with it."

Diana put her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Oh, come now, Anne. Are you sure you weren't distracted by the flowers again?"

The truth hurt almost as much as the betrayal of Diana saying it. Anne blushed as the others snickered. She lifted her chin and said, "Perhaps if we planted more appropriate flowers along the side of the road, the chaos of the current environment wouldn't be so _distracting_."

"Well, isn't that what you wanted to talk about with us? _Improving_ Avonlea?" This time it was Gilbert's turn to comfort Anne, though his approach was more subtle and allowed her to shine rather than feel any ridicule.

"Why, yes, Gilbert Blythe. It is. Ladies and gentlemen, while you are enjoying your plum puffs and lemonade, I ask you to think of the farms that have provided you with these goods. Not just Green Gables and Orchard Slope but the village of Avonlea as a whole. In fact, our village is a community that comes together in good times and in bad. We support each other. We protect each other. And we take great pride in our village. It is time we all gave something back to our village. It is time we brought Avonlea up into the sunshine, and help make its appearance match the beauty held within its residents!"

The group of friends were inspired by Anne's little speech and all clapped with their support. Anne felt rather impressed with herself, although no-one would know how many times she had practised in front of the mirror.

The idea had come to her after seeing the state of the lower Carmody Road. In late autumn this road was always muddy and wet, and people going to Carmody travelled by the longer "upper" road. However, Anne preferred the lower road, taking her straight to the back of the school and avoiding many of the mothers watching her every move.

Anne had heard of other villages forming similar style councils or groups, working together to improve their communities. White Sands had been motivated to repaint many signs along their roads. Carmody had even talked about fencing at the main intersection. Avonlea was so much prettier and lovelier than either of those; it _deserved _some tender care from its residents. Who better to bring about this improvement than the freshest generation!

Once the applause had died down, Gilbert stood up and addressed them all. "Hear, hear, Shirley! Splendid idea! So, folks. Let's make this official, shall we? I know the idea was mentioned at Debating Club but now we are all here to make it official. If we really want to encourage any improvement in Avonlea, we need to show the village we're serious about it. A proper committee, with projects and minutes and positions in office."

Everyone nodded in agreement. Jane was the first to speak up. "Gilbert is right. We need a leader. Anne, this is your idea. You should be our president."

Anne looked up with shock. "Oh no. I mean, yes I was inspired by many other communities with the same hopes and dreams but I don't think I could take on the role of President…"

"Of course not, Anne. We shouldn't expect that of you." This was the moment Charlie chose to speak up. "The weight of responsibility would be too much for your dainty shoulders. It would be unfair of us to place that on you when there are others better suited to perform the role."

Anne was stunned at this new level of Sloanishness. Did Charlie seriously not hear himself?

Fortunately, Gertie jumped into the save the day… even if her motives were not exactly pure. "That's a brilliant idea, Charlie! The President should definitely be someone with broad shoulders to carry the weight of such a prestigious role. I nominate Gilbert Blythe. He is perfect ... for the role." Gertie finished her 'save' with a batter of her eyelashes directed at Gilbert. He almost choked at her action, while Anne and Diana smothered their laughter.

Charlie, on the other hand, seemed to be caught unaware by Gertie's intervention. _He_ had intended to nominate himself as President, followed by his nomination of Anne Shirley as his secretary-thus ensuring the committee would be run in a proper fashion, while also allowing more opportunities to spend time with his secretary. How did Gilbert outsmart him again?!

Before Charlie could utter a reply, Jane quickly seconded Gertie's nomination and the group all voted Gilbert in as President.

"Well, thanks, everyone. I am thoroughly moved by your confidence in me. However, I know our group cannot be run by a President alone. May I nominate Fred Wright as Vice-President? He is an upstanding fellow with plenty of farm experience and a great relationship with the many farmers in Avonlea."

Anne was the only one to notice how quick Diana was to second Gilbert's nomination. Before she had a chance to side-eye her friend, the group had voted unanimously on Fred's appointment as Vice-President.

Gilbert continued, "Now I know you didn't want the role of President, Anne. Would you at least consider to be the Secretary? You have such a way with words, our communication would achieve so much more under your guiding hand."

Anne smiled at Gilbert. Secretary was a much better fit for Anne, though she would never admit as such to Charlie Sloane. "Yes, Gilbert. I would accept the role of Secretary if bestowed upon me by our group. I even brought a notebook with me to take minutes of our first illustrious meeting today."

Gilbert laughed at Anne's gesture. "One step ahead of me again, Shirley? Why am I not surprised! Who will second the nomination for Anne as Secretary?" Jane was once again quick to second and Anne was soon voted in unanimously.

By this point, Charlie had regained his voice. "Well, that's all fine and good. But how are we to fund these improvements? Surely you don't expect us to chip in our own money."

"Of course not, Charlie." Anne employed her school marm voice; firm but without sounding condescending. "This is a community project and thus it depends on the support and contributions of the entire community. In other villages, improvements are funded through subscriptions. We will visit the residents of Avonlea, share with them our latest projects and ask for a small contribution to fund the project. If everybody contributes a dollar or two, we will soon be able to buy flowers for the roads, fix gates, or even… repaint the Avonlea Hall!"

Anne's final suggestion was met by a collective gasp from her friends. She knew she had sowed the seed to motivate them. Everyone here knew how absolutely ghastly the hall looked. Imagine how splendid it would with a splash of colour and perhaps a newly shingled roof! Imagine the dances they could hold at the hall!

"Oh, Anne! That is a brilliant idea!" said Diana. "However, I don't think we are ready to jump into that project just yet. Perhaps we should nominate a Treasurer to help keep track of things like funding for projects."

Anne agreed. "Absolutely, Diana. And I nominate you. It was your suggestion to repaint the hall. You are so good at balancing your finances and you have an excellent eye for the value of many items in the shops. You would make an excellent Treasurer."

This time, it was Fred who quickly seconded Anne's nomination. Clearly the effort to participate as Vice-President took some toll on the poor boy, as his face turned a bright red soon after. Anne shook her head and duly noted the nomination, along with the unanimous vote in favour of Diana.

"There we have it. Our first committee for the Avonlea Village Improvement Society." Anne felt quite proud of this moment. She felt like she was truly achieving something good. Little did her friends realise, Anne was quite determined to give back to the community who had taken her in. Avonlea was the first place she had felt like she truly belonged. It was her home.

Gilbert suspected Anne's motivation but said nothing. If he was correct, then it was her secret to carry. He just wanted to help her out wherever he could. And it _was_ a good idea. All of their friends were starting to be pulled in different directions. This Society would give them a common goal and help hold on to their friendships for just a little longer. Although, he suspected _that _might be another motivator behind the 'reluctant to change' Anne Shirley.

"That is an excellent name for our group: The Avonlea Village Improvement Society. So when shall we … uh, eight meet again? In thunder, lightning, or in rain?"

Anne was the only one to laugh, which Gilbert didn't mind since he had aimed his Shakespeare directly at her anyway. "I don't think our work will be that dastardly, Gil. How about we meet once every two weeks? We can take it in turns hosting the meeting. And if it _does_ happen to rain, we can always sit inside."

"Hear, hear." Charlie really did not like sitting outside.

So with that, the first meeting of the Avonlea Village Improvement Society was concluded.

* * *

The second AVIS meeting as productive as the first. Buoyed by the suggestion of painting the hall, Oliver Sloan moved that they start a subscription to re-shingle and pain the hall; Julia Bell seconded it.

"Is that allowed?" she whispered to Anne. "It feels so … _liberal_! Shouldn't one of the boys do this?"

Anne whispered back, "No Julia. All you are doing is saying you agree with Oliver and believe it is a valid enough suggestion to vote on it. It ensures balance within our meeting. You did good."

The group then appointed a committee and allocated the work required to gain subscriptions. They all took their roles very seriously, recording the minutes and planning their strategy to convince the residents of Avonlea to contribute. Anne was positively floating with the progress they were making.

* * *

The third meeting was not as joyful.

Diana, as Treasurer, announced they had received $74.25. Everyone was thoroughly impressed. After the doubt, and in some cases _ridicule_, expressed by some residents, it was redeeming to have achieved so much on their first attempt.

Amongst the cheering and backslapping, Gertie attempted to clear her throat in the most dignified way possible.

"Um, there was a … the condition required with some of the payments."

The room went silent. Mrs Blythe, who was in the kitchen preparing some tea for the youth, ducked her head around the corner to check what had happened.

Diana was the first to speak. "Gertie, what do you mean by 'conditions'?" The extended Pye family had been one of the biggest collections of funds for the group. However, the Pyes were also notorious for making every situation about them. No matter how magnanimous they may have appeared with their subscriptions, it was only a matter of time before their real motives were revealed.

Apparently, Gertie realised this too. She lifted her head ever so slightly, and away from Diana-to show that Diana Barry that she too could present on such matters. "As you know, the extended Pye family are _very _generous supporters of AVIS, and all that it sets out to achieve, including the Avonlea Hall. So it only makes sense that such a strong investment from the family would also encourage some further advice and suggestions from our supporters."

"Oh, spit it out, Gertie. What exactly has your mother asked for this time?" Even Gilbert's patience was being stretched.

"Fine. As a condition to payments from the Pye family, we request for one of our own to do the job. To ensure we trust the workmanship." Gertie rushed to add on the last sentence.

Everyone relaxed a little and shook their heads. This was exactly the kind of thing the Pyes would do but in the grand scheme of things, it probably wasn't the worst of conditions for them.

Well, everyone relaxed… except for Anne. "Uh, Gertie. Who in the Pye family would they propose do the work?"

"Joshua, of course. He is a quiet worker and very efficient at the task. He can shingle and paint the hall easily and quickly. He lives in Carmody, so you might have seen him. I know Amelia is in your class. You couldn't have missed her, she is such a smart child. And her mother, my aunt, was adamant that Joshua should have the job. She even suggested you might be able to help him pick out the colour in the shop since you are teaching at Carmody. That would save us a lot of trouble, don't you think Anne?"

During Gertie's gushing of words, Anne's face had become more and paler. She remembered meeting Joshua and his family on the first day of school. And she had a _fairly good_ idea as to why Mrs Pye was so insistent on Anne and Joshua working together.

"But Gertie, wouldn't it make more sense for you or someone in your family to help Joshua out?"

Gertie laughed. "Oh, don't be silly Anne! This way, we don't run the risk of mixing up colours or paints with someone interfering in the middle. And I know how much you want to make sure this is done right. Plus, you are already right there in Carmody. It would be no extra effort for you to meet Joshua at the store.

Anne had not even told Diana about her experiences with the mothers of Carmody. At this point, Anne had nothing left to argue with. Gertie nominated they employ Joshua to reshingle and paint the hall. The motion was seconded by Jane and was unanimously passed by the group.

As the group packed to leave, Gilbert walked over to Anne. "Are you okay? You looked a little shaken with the whole Pye matter."

Anne was unsure whether to mention the matter to Gilbert. On one hand, his level-headed approach could help her manage Mrs Pye and her aspirations for cornering Miss Shirley. On the other hand, Gilbert's sense of humour would be absolutely insufferable for a month of Sundays.

Then there was the uncomfortable matter of someone attempting to 'match' her. This was not something Anne had any consideration for right now. She watched as her peers were starting to pair off, or at least talk about who they would like to pair off with. Diana had just started talking about 'considerations' in their area; Ruby never ceased to talk about the beaux she had at White Sands. Even Gertie was fluttering at Gilbert every five minutes, making it impossible to achieve anything productive during their AVIS meetings, and infuriating Anne. All Anne wanted to do was achieve some benefit for Avonlea, teach the children of Carmody, and leave a positive mark on the world that shows "Anne Shirley was here and she made a difference because SHE MATTERED!"

Anne sighed. "No, thanks, Gil. I was just reluctant to work with a Pye and that was not exactly good-natured of me. Don't worry. I shall conduct myself as befitting a member of AVIS. Oh, Diana's waiting for me. I'll see you for study tomorrow."

As she walked back to Green Gables with Diana, Anne tried valiantly to hide the gnawing feeling in her heart. She was not looking forward to speaking with the Pyes, especially Joshua Pye. This would be the first time she would have to step away from her Avonlea security and deal with a situation on her own... well, at least since she had arrived here a few years back. But then, everything started with a fresh count from the day she arrived at Green Gables. That is when her life was born again. And now, she would have to start her adulthood and take up the responsibility.

And anyway, who's afraid of talking to a Pye?


	7. The Secret of Joshua Pye

October came and went with a flurry of colour. The leaves were so vibrant and vivid in their warmth, it seemed only natural for the light to cool in balance.

On the last day of October, every tree seemed to throw out one last "hurrah!" of crunchy autumn leaves, showering the world in gold and giving Anne the perfect day to teach her students about earth science. "Students, who can tell me why the leaves change colour?"

Anne was pleased to see a few hands reach high, with Amelia Pye being first. "It's because the trees are cold. The cold weather dries out their skin like it dries out my skin. That's why I use a little milk on my skin each morning. To keep it fresh. Have you tried using milk, Miss Shirley?"

It took a concerted effort not to roll her eyes in front of the class. Amelia was a first year, only 6-years-old and yet with all the attitude of a mini-Josie Pye. Instead, Anne simply replied "I have not needed to as yet, thank you, Amelia. And as for your answer, it is not the cold weather. Teddy, what is your thought?"

Teddy was excited to share his thoughts. "It is because God worries about all the white in our world during Winter and thus he wants to share some colour with us first."

"I am sure the good Lord has all the wisdom for sharing this beauty with the world but I was looking for a little more technical detail on how it happens rather than the philosophical discussion on why."

Anne continued to look around the room. Her students were less forthcoming with suggestions and it was time to move to the practical side of their science lesson. Then Anne noticed Mable quietly drawing at her desk. She was drawing some leaves in her notebook, with amazing detail in the veins of the leaf. _Maybe she understands the concept…_, thought Anne. "Mabel? Do you know how the leaves change colour in Autumn?"

Mabel looked up at her teacher and blinked a few times. It was clear she had been disturbed from her dreamland. Fortunately, she did not seem to resent it. Mabel gave Anne a small and gentle smile. "I think I do, Miss Shirley. It's because there is less sunlight in Autumn and Winter, so there is less photosynthesis in the plant to feed the leaves their colour.

"Excellent, Mabel! That is correct! Who here has heard of 'photosynthesis'? Well, today we are going outside to collect some leaves. Every colour you can find! And then we will bring all the leaves back here and do a little experiment on them. I'm going to give you all one hour, and each senior student is to take one of the first years, please. Go into the fields and forest next to the school and look for your beautiful leaves! When you hear the bell, bring them all back here and we will SCIENCE!"

As all of the students ran out of the school building, Anne sighed and grabbed her scarf. What kind of person would she be to deprive her students of this magnificent gift of a day from nature?

Just as she went to step out the door, Amelia came forward and blocked her way. "I still think it is because of the cold. Maybe you should stay inside, just in case the cold makes your hair even more red." Then she quickly ran off, not staying to hear or see the effect of her words. Like a Pye, Amelia already knew the impact.

Anne was shocked and speechless. She knew the Pyes were a large family across many villages but she honestly thought she had escaped some of the nastiness usually attributed to Josie. There was no point retaliating; as angry as it made her, Anne was coming to terms with this behaviour being a "Pye Trait", as Mrs Lynde would put it. It was Anne's responsibility as a teacher **NOT** to retaliate. But ohhhhh, how she wanted to pin Amelia's cute little blonde braids to the coat wall. Anne gasped with the thought! That was also **NOT** how a teacher should be thinking of her students.

"Some days, I just want to pin her hair to the wall and watch her legs flail around for a few minutes."

Anne poked her head out the door and looked around the corner to see Joshua Pye leaning against the school building. He had heard what his sister had said to Miss Shirley, and he did not look impressed.

However, Anne was caught by the fact Joshua had worded _exactly _what she was thinking. It was hard to hide the amusement from her face. Joshua turned to look up and see Anne's big grin and the mischievous sparkle in her eyes.

"Well, Mr Pye. Since I was thinking the same thing, I promise not to tell on you if you won't tell on me."

Joshua smiled and blushed. He was surprised he had spoken his mind so freely. Normally, he would have stayed on the sidelines and only _think_ like this. But Anne's smile gave him a taste of courage. In contradiction to everything he would usually do, Joshua offered his hand to shake. "Deal."

Anne noticed Joshua's soft smile, warming up his soft green eyes. They were different from Josie's and Amelia's blue eyes, not just in colour but in warmth and depth as well. Almost all his other features were the same as the Pyes': blonde, strong and muscular with small ears. Joshua was older and taller than Anne, and his skin was just starting to lose the soft brown colouring from working during the warmer months. Joshua was nice enough to look at, and that was often the perilous bait of the Pyes. However, Anne was held by the difference in the eyes. Maybe it wouldn't be the only difference between Joshua and his family?

"Miss Shirley, I'm sorry for what Amelia said. She is still young and really doesn't know any better."

Anne was startled back to the conversation and blushed a little. "Thank you, Mr Pye. I will confess, my hair is one of my sorest points and I do not usually take to comments lightly."

"Yes, Fred Wright told me about the slate. I hear it took five years for Blythe to recover from that one? Sounds like you knocked a good lot of sense into him. He was pretty sure of himself until you set him right."

There was that smile again! Was Joshua Pye mocking her? Anne felt herself blush a little more. "Well, I was hoping that story wouldn't be as well-known around Carmody as it is in Avonlea. Such is my luck. Um, was there a reason you wanted to talk with me, Mr Pye?"

Joshua had forgotten himself while talking to Miss Shirley. He was usually a quiet fellow who kept to himself; mostly because he was used to being told what to do by everyone else in his family. And yet, here he was having a conversation with a lovely young lady. "Um, oh yeah. I was told you, uh, you needed a hall painted. I… uh, I was thinking we could … uh, go and check the colours for you. I mean, after school. I know you are teaching and all. When I come and pick up Amelia."

Anne smiled. This was the shy Joshua she had heard of. His eyes had dropped and his voice was a little quieter now. Anne sighed. "Yes, Mr Pye. I would appreciate that. Shall I wait for you here or meet you at Lawson's?"

"Uh, here will be fine. And please, call me Joshua. Mr Pye is my father and we do not want him with us today." And with that, Joshua left as quickly as he arrived.

Anne called out to him just as he reached the gate. "It's Anne. With an 'E'."

Joshua turned and looked at her quizzically.

Anne ran up to the gate and offered her hand to Joshua. "I meant, you can call me Anne. Except at school, then it has to be Miss Shirley. But if we are to be friends, you may call me Anne."

Joshua smiled and shook her hand. "Thank you, Anne. With an 'E'." And then he turned and walked out the gate.

Anne whispered to herself, "Look at me. Making friends with a Pye." Anne had a little chuckle to herself and walked back to the classroom to set up the experiment for the students.

At the end of the day, Joshua waited patiently outside the school building on a tree stump near the fence. When Amelia saw him, she ran up and asked, "Did Mother bake any scones today? I am simply _dying_ for some scones!".

Joshua replied, "Yes but you have to wait for a little. I need to walk with Miss Shirley over to Lawson's to pick up some paint."

Anne had just stepped out the door in time to hear Amelia exclaim, "What?! We have to walk with her! But … but everyone will see me walking with her… and her red hair! If Josie hears, she will laugh at me and she'll never let me sit with the big girls." With all the dramatics of a six-year-old Pye, Amelia ran off towards home and didn't look back.

Anne was surprised at Amelia's behaviour. "I'm sorry, Joshua. I had no idea she hated me so much. Amelia is such a good student, especially for a first year."

Joshua sighed. "No, I should apologise. We had a family dinner on the weekend. Josie was back from Queens and Amelia overheard some nasty things."

"About me?"

There was a pause whilst Joshua kicked an imaginary stone. "Yeah."

Anne bristled. There was all the feeling of a blossoming friendship with Joshua but she had no idea of what was going on with the Pyes as a whole. Josie had never been friendly to Anne but Anne had never expected such rude behaviour as shown by Amelia.

"Josie was teasing about your … your hair. Which I think is … lovely. I really do. Josie was saying stuff about how redheads can never be taken seriously and how being the teacher would only encourage the students to be unruly."

Anne made a very audible "Harumph!" sound with absolute indignation. To think her _hair colour_ could possibly make her less of a teacher! Unlike Josie's _personality_ making her less of a human…

Anne paused to look at Joshua. "There's more, isn't there?"

Joshua sighed again and accepted his fate. "She then made a comment about how redheads should never marry because you wouldn't want to mix that colour in with something like our pure blond looks. At which point, I told her to shut up. I couldn't see it as a bad thing. I said… I then kind of said… well, I said I wouldn't mind you as a wife because I least I would know which wife at the party is mine! And maybe being different in looks would make you different in personality … and that would always be a better thing."

At this point, both Anne and Joshua were blushing bright red. However, Anne's eyes were startled open with big grey orbs of shock while Joshua's deep green eyes were cast downwards, too embarrassed to look at Anne.

"I'm not wanting to court you right now, Miss Shirley! I'm really sorry it sounds like that because I'm sure you deserve better. I … I just was… Well, I was thinking you seem like a really nice person and you deserve to be treated better than that. You deserve someone to stick up for you…"

These last few words were whispered. The change in tone was enough to wake Anne from her shock and finally respond to Joshua's confession.

"Joshua, that would have to be one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. Possibly the nicest, since you had to do it with your family. And we both know what an achievement _that_ must have been! You defended my honour and only because you thought it was the right thing?"

Joshua ventured to look at Anne's face. "Well, yes. I mean, you seem nice and all. But it's not like I know you. I know _of _you and that's all nice. But I would hate to miss out on the opportunity to know you better because of some stupid comment Josie made."

Anne was so moved by Joshua's words, she walked up and kissed him on the cheek. It shocked both of them, though Anne was the first to recover. "Joshua Pye, I do believe you are a kindred spirit after all. After defending my honour in such a fashion, the least I can do is help you paint the Avonlea Hall. Let's go pick up the paint!"

"What? No! You can't help me paint it!", Joshua exclaimed.

Anne put her hands on her hips. "And why ever not, Mr Pye? Is there something wrong with me? Is it perhaps my red hair?"

Joshua cringed. "Of course not, but I've… I, uh… I've never had a girl help me work before." Joshua was genuinely torn between doing the gentlemanly thing and refusing Anne's offer of help, or accepting her offer and spending more time in her company.

"Trust me when I say, I can paint as good as anyone. Come along, Joshua. We're going shopping!"

Joshua was stunned into silence again. This was the most he had ever spoken in his life, and all with Anne Shirley. Joshua was convinced this new friendship was going to change everything.

Later that evening, Gilbert visited Green Gables to swap study notes with Anne. As they sat on the floor near the fireplace, Anne told Gilbert about her plans to help Joshua to paint the Avonlea Hall.

Gilbert was not impressed. "No, Anne! You can't paint the Hall! That's what we are paying Joshua for. It's his job."

"Gilbert Blythe, I am more than capable to help paint a hall. Joshua has already shingled the roof himself. I merely thought after defending me, and with his own family, it would be nice to help him in return." Anne had not told Gilbert _every_ detail of Joshua's speech to the Pyes. It was enough for the storytelling to include Joshua telling Josie to shut up. That alone brought a smile to both Anne and Gilbert.

"Well, yes. It was very honourable of him to do that. But it doesn't warrant you helping paint the hall! If he really needs the help, then Fred and Charlie can come with me. We'll help out on Saturday."

Anne sat up in such a quick and straight manner, Gilbert had the sudden feeling of dread and regret wash over him, without fully understanding why. "So now it's _your_ turn to tell me what I can and can't do? Joshua tried that earlier today as well. If I had known this was the expected behaviour of male friends, then I may be inclined to refuse your friendship again. To think … no, it would appear you _didn't_ think! Otherwise, you would understand I am my own person. And the only person I need to answer to right now is Marilla."

Gilbert realised too late the importance of all Anne was saying. But he could not fight against the significance of Anne painting _with Joshua Pye_. And how sick it made him feel.

"Anne … It would be … Improper!"

There. That did it. Anne's eyes flared with a fiery green hue that filled the room with dread. Instantly, Gilbert regretted his words but it was too late now. In for a penny, in for a pound.

"So is studying _unchaperoned_ with a young lady late at night. And for that, I will bid you goodnight, Mr Blythe. I would not want to sully your _good name_ with my _improper behaviour_. Be it now or when I am _improperly _painting the Avonlea Hall on Saturday with Mr Pye."

With that, Anne picked up her books and stormed off upstairs. Gilbert was left hoping it would take less than 5-years to save their friendship this time.


	8. Da Vinci's Child

"Have you found a place to board yet, Anne?" Diana was balancing a tray of biscuits, fresh from the oven. She looked around and could not see a spare place anywhere in her mother's kitchen. Anne had come over distressed, so of course, they had baked up a storm.

"Yes, fortunately, that's one area of my life that isn't a complete shamble of a mess. Probably because it had nothing to do with me. Because everything I touch turns to mud."

"Anne, that is not true and you know it. Oh, please move the chocolate cake over to the dinner table. Minnie Mae can ice that later. Gilbert brought some of that special confectioner's sugar over…"

"AARRGGHH! Stop TALKING about Gilbert Blythe!"

Diana dropped the tray of biscuits in shock at Anne's outburst. Anne had collapsed on the bench, hiding her head in her arms. Diana was now afraid of what to do next; does she comfort her friend or pick up the biscuits?

"Uh, okay. How about we go back to the part where you tell me where you are living in Carmody during the week?" Diana bent down to pick up the biscuits, watching her volatile friend the whole time.

Anne slowly raised her head with a dramatic sigh. "When Joshua and I were picking up the paint, Mr Lawson asked me where I was staying during the winter. He said his niece, Lucilla, was planning on boarding above the shop but he didn't want her living alone. Lucilla seems nice and I'll have plenty of space to study. Plus it's a short walk to the school."

Diana was left holding the tray again, hesitant to say anything for fear of Anne's reaction to whatever could possibly be said next.

"So, uh… will you still be coming home on the weekends?"

Anne walked over to the chocolate cake and moved it to the dinner table. She took the biscuit tray from Diana and placed it on the bench. "Yes, dearest. I promise I will still be here for you, and our AVIS meetings. In between study…" Anne sighed again. While she loved her best friend, is it possible she was missing Gilbert? But after the way he treated her! With such presumption!

"Anne, did you hear me? I asked, how are you coming home?"

She sighed and mumbled a reply.

"What did you say?"

"I said, Gilbert offered to pick me up with his sled! Okay?"

First, there was silence. Shocked silence. Then there was laughter. Loud, rambunctious laughter.

"Oh stop it, Diana." As hard as she tried to come across as serious, Anne started to laugh along with her friend. "Fine. I'll go talk to Gilbert and restructure our friendship again. Do you mind if I take the carrot cake? I think that might be a suitable peace offering."

* * *

Anne balanced the carrot cake on top of her books and knocked tentatively on the Blythe door. Part of her was hoping Gilbert wasn't home and she could escape this whole fiasco. Part of her was hoping he wasn't out because she simply couldn't manage the humility with his parents. Mrs Blythe was always so lovely to her but Mr Blythe always left her with the feeling he was laughing at her; just like Gilbert. But he looked so much like Gilbert so Anne could never stay angry at either of them for long.

The door opened and it was Gilbert. Anne smiled and ignored the fact she had preferred this option anyway.

"Well, hello ca… Anne. Would you like to come in? Or should I start my penance in the cold wind outside?" And there was that smug look again, softened by the twinkle in his eye. Oh, he was enjoying this.

"Yes, hello Gilbert. I have come to see if you would like to study together. I brought some cake as well. And I wanted to talk to you about that special student I mentioned previously, Mabel. AND I wanted to borrow that book on Da Vinci you had mentioned previously. AND…"

Gilbert laughed. "Anne, please stop! It's my turn to apologise. You were right. I have shouldn't have said anything about you painting the Hall with Joshua Pye. You are your own person, and more than capable of painting the Hall. I suppose I was just a little jealous."

Anne's eyes flew open. "Jealous?!"

It was Gilbert's turn to look shocked. "What? No! Not like that! It's just … well, I have really enjoyed our friendship so far. And you'll be staying in Carmody more often over winter, so I was thinking about how I probably won't see you as much. You'll probably make closer friends in Carmody."

Now it was Anne's turn to laugh. "You numpty! Of course, I'll make friends in Carmody. I, Anne Shirley, can make friends anywhere. However, that won't take anything away from our friendship. Take a look at Diana. Being friends with you hasn't taken anything away from my friendship with Diana. To be honest, I think you would like Joshua once you get to know him. And anyway, you'll still see me on the weekends… if you are still offering to bring me home?"

The two friends smiled, both glad they had made up a lot faster than the last time. "It would be my pleasure, Anne. Hey, is that carrot cake? My favourite." Gilbert's wink made Anne laugh as she walked into the warmth of his home.

* * *

The carrot cake sat half-eaten on the table in front of them, shared with Mr and Mrs Blythe with cups of tea and cream. After much joking by the fire, Anne and Gilbert settled into some study time.

"Ugh! Did you really choose the side of 'Enlightenment' for the debate in English Literature? Do you not have any Romanticism in you, whatsoever?", moaned Anne with frustration.

Gilbert almost choked on his tea, vaguely noting the chuckle from his father 'sleeping' in his reading chair. "Anne, I'm a little offended that you would think I would do anything BUT argue in favour of Enlightenment."

Anne sighed. "That's exactly why I wish you were teaching at Carmody instead of me. I feel like such a failure! I can't seem to connect with any of them! Especially young Mabel!"

Gilbert stood up and walked across the room to a small stack of books against the wall. "I was waiting until I had a chance to apologise or you had calmed down or … y'know, Hell had frozen over, so I could drop off these books. I think they could help you connect with Mabel at least. I can't speak for the other students but I can empathise with Mabel."

Gilbert picked up the stack and brought them over to Anne. They included a history of Leonardo da Vinci and Mary Shelley's _Frankenstein_. Anne couldn't help but smile. Gilbert seemed to be doing a better job of commitment to their friendship than she was.

"Thanks, Gil. You're right. Books are a bridge. Do you think Mabel will be okay with Frankenstein? She won't be too young for Shelley's more adventurous suppositions on science and medicine?"

Gilbert laughed. "If she is correctly dissecting birds, I'm pretty sure she can handle the reanimation of a collective corpse." Anne wrinkled her nose in response.

"Okay, mister smarty pants. So what books have you been recommending to your prodigy?"

Gilbert replied with a sigh. "Paul is reminds me so much of you, Anne. Not just his daydreaming but his entire approach to questions. I can ask a question on the concept of electricity and he is instantly asking me the priorities of accessibility between community services and private dwellings, and whether or not that makes electricity a human necessity or a privilege!"

Anne chortled. "Yes, those darn social scientists. How dare they question the moral fabric of our society."

Gilbert looked up at Anne. Ah, he understood. "Anne. I'm sorry."

Surprised grey eyes met softened hazel. "Why, Gil? I thought we had already…"

"No, I'm sorry. I realise I had questioned your actions with Joshua, and others, based on social norms and my own expectations, without any question for you and your intent. Just because a social rule says one thing, doesn't mean we can't stop and see whether or not it still applies. I should have asked you why first before I blundered into my own judgement."

Gilbert sighed with relief as Anne smiled. "Thank you, Gil. You're right to point these things out to me… but I need to learn things for myself. I suppose… I'm a bit like the students in my class. My life was so different from others before I came to Green Gables. I feel like I have so much more to catch up on. Not just school learning. But life. I'm glad I have friends like you and Diana to point it out to me. Just give me a chance to discover my own way too, okay?"

The two friends smiled and held hands across the table.

"Fine, Miss Shirley. So, please, share with me your _unique _insight and wisdom, and pray to tell what reading would you suggest for my romantic student?"

Anne laughed. "How about _The Water Babies_? It has just enough sorrowful drama to make him cry, enough fantasy to lift his heart back up, and enough social commentary to have him feeling like he can contribute again."

Gilbert was shocked. "I thought maybe Paul was too fragile for such a book but when you word it like that, it might just do the trick. Though, if I end up with a broken daydreaming student crying on my step, _you _will have to answer to him."


	9. When Josie Came to Home

Every Friday, Carmody Station had a bloom of visitors; in part due to a large group of Queen's students. Many enjoyed coming home for the weekend, especially before the onslaught of exam preparation. The quiet nature of Carmody, Avonlea, and the nearby villages provided a soothing respite from the hustle and bustle of Charlottetown.

And then there was Josie Pye. For Josie, it was less about travel and more about social life. Of course, she wouldn't miss an opportunity to travel with friends but it was far more important to make an entrance at the still-new Carmody Station. She had bought a new hat for this occasion.

When the train pulled into Carmody, Josie paused to check her hair before carefully placing her new hat high on top. She loosened a few golden curls to fall just so, knowing this was her finest feature. She was in no rush to wrestle with the other passengers. Her cousin Joshua was to collect her and Josie knew he would be with his friends at the station. How she disembarked was important.

As she stepped down off the train, Josie gracefully raised her head and glanced around the platform. It was much smaller than what she was accustomed to in Charlottetown but it would do. A smaller platform would make it easier to spot Joshua and his friends.

Except, he wasn't there. A group of young men were off to the side, chatting to some girls but a lady like Josie would _never_ simply walk up and introduce herself. That's why Joshua was supposed to be here!

Instead, a young girl of about five or six years of age was waving at Josie with a desperate ferocity as if her life depended on Josie seeing her. Looking closer, Josie saw it was Amelia, Joshua's little sister.

"Josie! Josie! I'm here for you! It's me! Amelia!" The small sweet voice sounded like it had to battle to escape her bundle of blonde curls, let alone travel across the platform. Josie cringed with embarrassment, completely oblivious to the adoration held by her young cousin.

"Yes, hello Amelia. I _was_ expecting Joshua to collect me but I assume you're the substitute." _A poor substitute_, Josie thought to herself. _I can't attract the young menfolk with you around. _

"Well, yes. Joshua was just finishing up with Miss Shirley. He said we could wait here or meet him at the school."

For a moment, Josie's cool demeanour flared up with shock and anger. Miss Shirley?! How could Anne Shirley interfere with her plans again! How dare she!

"Come, Amelia. Let's go see what the dear Miss Shirley is doing to hold up sweet Joshua."

* * *

At Carmody School, Anne was elbow-deep in the garden beds by the front door. The school day had ended early since many students had been eager to greet family and friends at the station.

Anne, too, was grateful for the early finish. She then had the opportunity to rush to the store and pick-up the flower bulbs she had ordered. After finally reading Alexandre Dumas' _The Black Tulip_, Anne felt compelled to explore the classic beauty of the flower. Fortunately, she had found bulbs for sale in the catalogue and showed no delay in ordering some for the side garden at Green Gables. However, Mr Lawson had accidentally ordered 100 instead of 10. Rather than let them go to waste, Mr Lawson had offered them as a donation to the school, along with the other flowers Anne had ordered.

"There's enough here for both Carmody AND Avonlea! Would you mind if I shared them with Gilbert Blythe?"

Mr Lawson had laughed with enthusiasm. "Of course! You're on the Avonlea Improvement Society or whatever it's called, aren't you? I'm glad to share them with you, even if you are competition!"

Anne had replied with flushed indignation. "The true winners, Mr Lawson, are the children. Come Spring, the flowers will be for them. They will be perfect for greeting after the cold of Winter."

Anne being Anne had felt the flower bulbs sitting in her hands were far too magical to leave for the weekend. Since she was already waiting for Marilla to travel home with today (a change to her usual company with Gilbert), Anne figured a little gardening wouldn't hurt.

And that was why Anne was elbow-deep in the garden beds at the front of Carmody School when Joshua came along to greet her.

Joshua had seen Anne running out of Lawson's and was immediately intrigued by what adventures she was up to now. At the time, he had turned to Amelia and said, "Amelia, can you head over to the train station and pick-up Josie? I promised to take her home but I just want to ask Miss Shirley something."

Amelia looked up at her brother with surprise. "You want _me_ to wait at the station with Josie?" Inside, Amelia was thrilled to be given such grand responsibility to attend her beautiful cousin, Miss Josie Pye.

"Your choice. You can wait or you can meet me at the school. Here's a dollar for sweets at the store too."

Amelia's eyes grew so big with surprise, she didn't even think to ask Joshua why. She had already run off before Joshua started to follow Anne back to Carmody School.

He wasn't sure how to greet her and was thus relieved when Anne looked up and noticed him first. "Well, good afternoon, Mr Pye. And for what reason am I graced with your presence?"

"Let's call it morbid curiousity. You look like you have a secret and I have merely stumbled across it. Despite the high chance you could kill me to protect your anonymity, I am still compelled to know what it is you are up to."

Anne laughed. "And to think I once believed you were a quiet fellow who didn't talk much. Now, listen to you! A positive Bard!"

Joshua merely shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe I was just waiting for the right conversation?" His words gave Anne a reason to pause. She mumbled, "I knew another man who thought like you…" Joshua saw a small sad smile but it passed before he could ask further.

Anne recovered well. "If you're going to stand there, Joshua, why don't you help me plant these daffodils and tulips? If we work together, we can finish before Marilla arrives and before you have to pick-up Josie. Oh yes, I heard all about it from Amelia. Your sister is a bright young student but I will never gain her admiration in the same way as the beautiful Josie Pye."

Joshua laughed as he started to roll up his sleeves. "Anne, you have no fear of comparison to Josie. A girl can always dress-up to look pretty but the smarts are something you have deep inside from the beginning. That's why being smart is always better than being pretty."

On those words, Anne's head shot up with surprise. She had never thought of that reasoning before. Suddenly, Anne's face flooded with shame as she realised yet another reason to apologise to Gilbert.

Anne watched as her new friend helped plant bulbs in the garden and smiled. She couldn't wait to sneak the other bulbs around Avonlea school. It would be the best surprise for Gilbert, along with the new book.

Across the road, Josie and Amelia stood by and watched the interaction between Anne and Joshua. Josie did not want to disturb the simply romantic scene before her. It was too delicious to spoil. Instead, Josie knew she just had to share it with the girls in Avonlea. And maybe a particularly interested Mr Gilbert Blythe.

* * *

"Fine, Josie. I now declare this meeting of AVIS opened, **with** special guest Miss Josie Pye."

The next day, the various members of AVIS had agreed to meet at Diana Barry's house for their regular meeting. Josie Pye had invited herself as long, declaring how her invaluable experience from Charlottetown would benefit the future planning of this sweet little group. "Thank you, Gilbert. It is an honour to be here with others, so dedicated to the improvement of Avonlea. Especially those _loyal_ to Avonlea above all other villages and town because really, Avonlea is the best and deserves our full commitment to the cause." Josie closed with a knowing smile to her sister, Gertie.

Diana saw this exchange and looked questioningly to Anne. Anne merely shrugged in reply. It was clear Josie was up to something but Anne had no idea what.

Gilbert was also perturbed by Josie's behaviour; it seemed a little more Pye-ish than usual. "Yes, thank you, Josie. I'd like to start with…"

"Actually, Gilbert, may I make a suggestion?", Josie interrupted.

Gilbert gave a short nod. "Sure, Josie. You are our guest…"

Josie didn't even wait for Gilbert to finish his sentence.

"During my quality time in Charlottetown, where I have gained extensive insight into more refined institutions, I have seen many quaint gatherings start small like this here, only to fail because their members were not loyal. I would _hate_ to see this group fail because one of its members was too busy fraternising with those in another town to remember those who took her in first."

Josie was not known for her subtlety. Even though she had not named Anne directly, she had been looking directly at Anne during her little speech. She hadn't even the grace to delay her great announcement. It was simply too juicy to hold back.

Anne looked directly at Josie and asked, "What are you talking about, Josie? If you are accusing me of something, come out and say it."

Josie smiled back in her sickly sweet way. "I saw you _gardening_ with Joshua Pye at Carmody school. Now, I thought Anne was _sooooo_ loyal to AVIS, she would spend all of her valuable free time gardening for the benefit of Avonlea, not Carmody. But clearly, Joshua has shown her a better offer in Carmody. I can absolutely understand why she would want to invest her 'improvement skills' there. Joshua _is_ a Pye, so I can't fault her tastes." Josie fluttered a quick glance at Gilbert, who was too focused on Anne to notice.

"Is this true, Anne?"

Anne's face quickly dropped from exasperation with Josie to shock with Gilbert. "What? Gil, you're not seriously believing her… I mean, yes, I was gardening at Carmody yesterday. I had ordered some flowers and Mr Lawson said I could have some for the school…"

Anne gasped as she saw the hurt on Gilbert's face. "Yesterday? Is that why you said you didn't need a lift home? You were waiting for Joshua instead?"

"No!" Anne quickly looked around the room. All of her friends were looking at her with questions; Josie was the only one smiling at the chaos. "No, I wasn't waiting for Joshua at all! He is just a friend who stopped by and offered to help plant the flowers I had…"

"But Anne, we had talked at the last meeting about adding flowers on the side of the roads in _Avonlea_. It was your idea! Why would you give the flowers to the Carmody school first?", asked Julia.

"Clearly, Anne was told to do so by Joshua. That's why he was there. To convince her to put Carmody first." Charlie was desperate to be heard in the discussion.

"Now, wait here. I'm sure Anne was just thinking of her students…" Diana tried to be the voice of reason, with Anne giving her a grateful look for the effort.

"Well, that's fine, Diana. But maybe Josie is right? What should be more important to AVIS members: a school or their vision for the village?" This was Gertie, ever certain to defend her sister.

This is was the final blow. The room went silent and everyone turned to look at Anne. By this stage, she was too upset to speak up, unsure of what to say or which accusation to defend first. Instinctively, she looked at Gilbert.

"I was not waiting or expecting for Joshua to join me. I was waiting for Marilla to finish with the Ophthalmologist." Anne's voice was so quiet, she wasn't sure if Gilbert had heard her until he gave her a curt nod and looked away.

Diana was the first to break the awkward silence. "I don't think there should be anything wrong with Anne planting flowers at her school. She is employed as their teacher. She _should_ take pride in the school. Miss Stacy would have done the same thing."

"But Diana. The question remains: Should the flowers be prioritised to Avonlea or Carmody? You have to admit, Anne has a conflict of interest in this matter." For the first time, Fred spoke up. He soon wished he hadn't. As much as he would always aim to be reasonable in situations like this, today was Fred's first lesson in _never_ coming between Anne and Diana. Gilbert rested his hand on Fred's arm and gently shook his head. At first, Fred was unsure about Gilbert's message. Then he looked up at Diana and flinched. Her face was filled with protective fury.

Anne did not want to come between friends. "Is that what this is about? Do you question my loyalty? I, who suggested this group. I, who love this village more than life itself. I, Anne Shirley, who had the option of leaving and chose to stay because I wanted just a bit more time with the people I love and who I thought had finally learned to love me? And now, you no longer think I am worthy of being in this group because I planted flowers at my school for my students?"

"No, Anne, we don't want you to leave," Moody answered first. "But maybe… maybe you should step down from a position of office?"

Anne turned to look at Moody. She then looked around the room.

"No. I will leave AVIS. I love this group too much to sully it with my unwanted presence. And I will be happy to return. Just let me know when you are ready to have me back." Anne turned to Diana, tears welling in her eyes. "Farewell, my beloved Diana. I entrust this group to your hands; your faithful and loving hands that never questioned. I shall see you tomorrow."

With that, Anne walked out of the Barry's sitting room, determined to make it to the cloakroom before anyone could see the tears fall. Out of sight of the others, she quickly laced up her boots and grabbed her coat before wrapping her scarf around her now wet face. As she reached for the doorknob, Gilbert's hand closed around hers.

"Anne. Don't leave."

Anne looked up to Gilbert's face. He looked as miserable as she felt.

"Gil. I'm not wanted here. I've been 'not wanted' often enough in my life to recognise it straight away, and believe me when I say it is easier to just walk away than to fight for someone's love."

Gilbert looked directly at Anne and said, "You have nothing to fight for."

Anne's breath caught. "Gil, I… I love my students. I just wanted to give them something to look forward to. To let them know… someone cared about them." Anne sniffed back a last tear and then forced the door open, running away from it all.

Gilbert watched as Anne ran across the Barry's fields. He had the distinct feeling this was not how things were supposed to work out but he had no idea how to fix it.

Instead, he returned to close the AVIS meeting. Funnily enough, no-one was really motivated to do anything further today.

No-one except Josie Pye. She had a very satisfied look on her face.


	10. Anne Boards at Carmody

Marilla enjoyed their Sunday roast dinners. It was always a bit tricky ensuring there was true 'rest' on the Sunday but the Lord knew there was still a house to manage. Since this was to be their last dinner together for the week, Marilla wanted to make sure Anne had a good solid meal.

Marilla could hear Anne bustling around upstairs. A lot of noise for someone who was supposed to be packing for her stay in Carmody. A sigh escaped Marilla, and she was glad no-one was around to hear it. It was going to be quiet enough soon. Anne boarding at Carmody was a necessity but it didn't mean she had to like it. Originally, Marilla had at least accepted Anne's departure with the promise from Gilbert to bring her home on the weekend. However, today she was no longer as sure of this.

After church, Marilla had stopped to chat with John Blythe. Usually, Anne would head over to the Blythes, or Gilbert came to Green Gables for a study session before both teachers prepared for their respective schools. Marilla would never admit it but she enjoyed listening to their banter over the dining table while she peeled potatoes. Yet today, Gilbert looked like a kicked puppy while Anne had feigned a headache and rushed off home across the fields. That whole group of friends had all looked decidedly out of sorts. It was the quietest congregation ever.

Marilla recalled the conversation with John at the church.

"I was with the understanding Gilbert would help Anne take her things to Carmody after lunch. Mr Lawson has the room ready for her to move in but if Gilbert is unable to, I'm sure I can ask Jerry."

John looked at his son, sitting in the buggy. "Marilla, I don't know what happened at that meeting yesterday but Gilbert hasn't mentioned Anne's name once."

Marilla's eyebrows knitted together. "Yes, Anne has been unusually … pensive herself."

"Anne mentioned your eyes have been a tad tired lately. How about I come over and take Anne into Carmody? I know Gilbert promised but … uh, I think we should…"

"Give them some space? Yes, I agree, John. Should I also look at other arrangements for Friday?"

John shook his head. "No need for that, Marilla. Anne may have inherited a bit of your old spirit but Gilbert has a little more of his mother's determination in him than anything from me. He can hold a grudge but he never takes his eyes off the prize." John lifted his head with a jerk, realising he had said a little too much.

Marilla's eyes matched the melancholy in his own. "I know, John. I know. Thank you." She gently patted her hand on his arm, with friendly affection and nothing more.

John rested his hand on Marilla's. "You are always welcome."

It was John's voice that brought Marilla back to the present. "Anyone home?"

"In the kitchen, John. Please come in."

Marilla put down the potato and brushed her hands down on her apron. More out of habit than anything else, Marilla ran a hand over her hair. Then she realised how ridiculous that was and laughed at herself.

It was that moment when simultaneously John stepped into the kitchen and Anne came down the stairs. They both looked at each other, wondering what had caused this rare moment of outward mirth from Marilla.

"Oh, you're both here. The roast won't be ready for another half hour but you're both welcome to sit."

John looked to Anne for guidance, who thought nothing of Marilla's behaviour and grabbed an apple off the table. "Hello, Mr Blythe. Do you need something from Green Gables today?"

"Well, actually. I'm here to help you to Carmody. I brought the buggy for any luggage, although I expect it to be mostly books." John meant this last part in with both sincerity and jest. Anne smiled, knowing she had three boxes of books waiting at the front door.

"Thank you, Mr Blythe. I was wondering… I'll go finish packing."

John and Marilla watched Anne slowly walk back upstairs, with one last look over her shoulder at John. "And I thought my house was all lost and forlorn."

There was a knock at the front door. Marilla looked apologetically to John, who replied with a polite nod.

Marilla was less prepared for who waited at the front door. There stood Gilbert, who looked ready to bolt. "Good afternoon, Miss Cuthbert. I'm sorry I'm late. My father took the buggy out but I would still like to help Anne. That is if she wants."

"Come in, Gilbert. Your father is at the table."

* * *

It was possibly the most awkward buggy ride in the history of buggy rides.

Mr Blythe had opted to walk back to the Blythe home, leaving Gilbert and Anne to take the buggy to Carmody themselves. In her own mind, Marilla estimated how long it would take for someone to break the ice, and who it would be.

She was mostly right. Gilbert was first to speak, and he held out a little longer than Marilla expected.

"Joshua did a great job of the Hall. Quick as a whip too. I wasn't expecting it to be finished in time for the Dance this month."

Anne glanced up sadly at the Hall as they passed by. "Yes. He did."

Gilbert looked over to Anne. "Did you still help him with the painting?"

All at once, Anne's chin lifted ever so slightly. "Indeed I did, Mr Blythe."

"Well, you both did a marvellous job. I would expect at least that much from Joshua since we were paying him. But your efforts… wow. Clearly, yours was a labour of love. Something not appreciated by those who don't know you."

It was the softest of peace offerings and yet strong enough to make it through Anne's indignation. She turned and smiled at Gilbert. "Thank you, Gil."

"You're welcome, Carrots. And don't worry about AVIS. At the next meeting, they will realise how hopeless Gertie is as secretary and will come begging for your return."

"GERTIE is my replacement?! No way. I am done with them! That Josie… I swear I .. UGH! Forget it! Let's talk about something more pleasant! Tell me about your students!"

Gilbert was very wary of saying anything in case he triggered Anne further. She looked like she was about to fly right out of the buggy! Lucky for him, the township of Carmody was fast approaching, leaving little time for any further conversation.

* * *

As the buggy pulled up at Lawson's, a young woman was waiting out front for their arrival. She was tall and slender, with long dark brown hair and soft features. On most days, her blue eyes were warm and affectionate but today, they sparkled with excitement and anticipation.

"Anne! I'm so glad you arrived! The room has been prepared … and is that roast chicken I smell? Did Miss Cuthbert send you with dinner? Oh, I am going to LOVE living with you!"

Anne laughed as she hugged her new roommate. "You remember that when I start leaving my notes all over the room!"

Gilbert was warmed by the exchange between Anne and Lucilla. Anne was right once again; she could make new friends anywhere, and Carmody would never have been any different. "Uh, excuse me, Miss. Where can I take Miss Shirley's boxes?"

Both ladies looked at Gilbert, stunned at his interruption. Then Anne shook herself. "Oh, silly me. Of course! Lucilla Lawson, may I introduce Gilbert Blythe, one of my closest friends from Avonlea, and a fellow teacher. Gilbert, this is Lucilla, niece of Mr Lawson and my room-buddy over the Winter months."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Lawson."

Lucilla's smile warmed. "And mine too. I have heard much about you, Mr Blythe. Both from Anne's recounts and many others in the area. Apparently, your charm and reputation are as wide-spread as Anne's herself."

"Well, I would strongly advise you only believe half of what you hear. Unless it is from Anne-then I suggest only a quarter. She is prone to exaggeration."

Lucilla laughed at Gilbert's wit. "Please, call me Lucilla. Any friend of Anne's is a friend of mine."

"Thank you, Lucilla. And equally, please call me Gilbert. Now, where I can take the young Miss Shirley's things?"

"Through the shop, up the stairs and the door is on the right."

Gilbert nodded to Lucilla, grabbed three boxes and proceeded to pass the young ladies to the store, giving Anne a quick wink as he walked by. Anne was no stranger to watching Gilbert charming all and any who crossed his path but she was quite surprised by the relaxed nature he shared with Lucilla, and so quickly after an introduction.

"He's quite handsome, your Mr Blythe."

"If you're into imps and mischief-makers, I suppose. Would you like me to leave him here with you while I return to Green Gables?"

Once again, Lucilla laughed. "No, dear. I think he is a little young for me. But that doesn't stop me from appreciating what all the other girls have been saying about him. I look forward to seeing him every Friday when he takes you back to fair Avonlea."

* * *

Upstairs, Gilbert left Anne's box of books by the door. As tempting as it was, he did not venture in; he had only just regained 'talking terms' with her again. No need to risk it with a break in propriety.

Gilbert looked back down the stairs, checking to see if Anne or Lucilla had followed. Once he made sure he was alone, Gilbert reached inside his vest and pulled out a letter wrapped in a pale blue ribbon with a dried lupine flower tied to the front. The flower had retained a little of its purple colour, much to Gilbert's satisfaction. He rested the letter inside the top box and closed the flap. While their conversation on the ride into Carmody had seemed a bit more relaxed, Gilbert knew there were things that needed to be said. Or at least read. Funnily enough, a letter was a good way to ensure he could get a word in before Anne flew off the handle again.

Or she could rip it up and ignore him for another five years.

Thus the purple-flower-peace-offering.

* * *

By the time the boxes were unpacked and upstairs, dusk started to fall. Anne felt the temperature of the air drop like a veil and knew it was time to go inside. Turning to Gilbert, she suddenly felt sad and a little afraid to say goodbye.

Gilbert saw the consternation on her face. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Lucilla. I look forward to seeing you again on Friday… That is, Anne if you still accept my offer of travel on Friday evening?"

"Yes! I mean, thank you, Gil. I … I'll admit I was concerned your offer may have been … reconsidered in light of recent events."

"Oh, Anne! You goose! This whole thing has been a misunderstanding. It's more akin to say, drowning rather than being hit by a slate, don't you think?" Gilbert winked as Anne blushed at the memories.

Lucilla laughed at their interaction. Theirs seemed like a warm and open friendship; one she hoped to see more over the coming months. "Come on, Anne. Let's have a look at your leftovers for dinner. Gilbert needs to make it back to Avonlea before dark."

"That I do, thankyou Lucilla. Fare thee well, ladies." Gilbert gave his last look to Anne and took off.

"Is he always like that?", Lucilla asked Anne.

"Yes. And more. To be completely frank, I don't know how anyone could live with him and yet I desperately miss his company, all at the same time!"

* * *

Upstairs in their shared room, Anne noticed how warm and cosy the room felt. It was a large apartment, taking up the entire level above the store. Near the door was a kitchenette with a window overlooking the street. To the side of the kitchenette sat a small table and two chairs. Working around the room, there was a small stove in the corner, with a large winged chair and small side table next to it. On the far wall were two single beds, with a delicate light green screen that could be pulled out between the two for privacy. Coming back to the stairs, there was a small room to use for amenities. Inside was a large bucket and seat, for relieving oneself during the night, and a large tub for bathing. There was even a small bureau with a mirror. Looking around, Anne noticed the little touches to make it home; blankets heaped high on the bed and pretty curtains covering each window.

"Uncle made me promise to turn the stove off every night, and to rely on the blankets to keep us warm."

Anne nodded and smiled. And then the reality kicked in, with a soft sob.

Lucilla turned to see a single tear roll down Anne's cheek. "Oh Anne, it will be alright! You'll see. We'll be the best of roommates. And I promise I won't get in the way of your studies. You'll be all ready for Redmond. And, and… we will be warm and cosy for the winter. And you'll still have the weekends in Avonlea. Oh, please! Anne, don't cry!"

Without warning, Anne was enveloped in a strong hug from Lucilla. Normally it was Anne throwing her arms and emotions around her friend. _Huh, so this is what it felt like_. There was a quick giggle as Anne returned the embrace.

"Thank you, Lucilla. I will be fine and we _will_ be alright. It just… Well, it just hit me, you know?"

Lucilla smiled. "I totally understand. The first night I stayed here, I wrapped a blanket around me and sat in front of the stove for about an hour. It was terribly lonely but it is much better with you here. And maybe you can help me figure out my own dreams."

"You're not staying at the Store?", Anne asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Oh, not forever! One day, I want to have my _own_ store. With fine clothes and accessories. Now we have the train station here, Carmody isn't a small village anymore. We are a town. With dreams and aspirations. Women will want to dress like that. And I will be the woman to dress them. I simply need to figure out how to reach that point."

As the young ladies continued talking about dreams and future plans, each of them set to task on dinner and unpacking. While Lucilla set the table with Marilla's roast chicken and bread, Anne unpacked some books and placed them in a neat pile next to her bed. Sitting on top of her books, Anne discovered a letter. Curious, she tentatively played with the ribbon. Just as she was about to open it, Lucilla called out, "Our first dinner is ready!". Anne quickly hid it away in her dress pocket, leaving it to be read when she is alone.

It was much later in the evening before they realised how quickly time had passed. Anne yawned and Lucilla noted it was time they were both in their respective beds.

"It has been many years since I shared a room with anyone. But I am so glad it is with you, Lucilla."

"Thanks, Anne. You wait and see. Carmody will be your home too, even if just on short stays. People are already talking about how amazing you with the kids. Just you wait."

"Thank you, Lucilla. Um, do you mind if I read for a short bit?"

"Not at all. Goodnight."

* * *

_Dear Anne,_

_I think this might be my first ever letter to you since we are still new at this friendship thing and you have only just moved out of Avonlea, albeit temporarily and only for a few days each week. It does feel a little weird writing to someone who is in the next town but I thought you could do with some kind words on your first night. Think of it as being away at Queens all over again. Except for this time you have far more work at the school to keep you distracted during the day. _

_While you are in Carmody, please remember your friends in Avonlea. I know you may not think it right now, but the AVIS really do appreciate you. We all think you are pretty special. Sure, there are some who are antagonistic but the majority of us are always happy to see you there, scribbling away in your notebooks, taking minutes, calling out suggestions, with your big eyes shining with excitement. You motivate us to do more. You motivate us to want more for our little village. Please don't forget about us. I know we will need you again soon. _

_I know how much you throw yourself into things. Carmody is very lucky to have you, as both a teacher and now as a resident. I know you will make friends and charm people everywhere! But we had you first. Avonlea is your home and I promised Diana I would bring you back every weekend! Give your best to Carmody, as you always do, but please save your first for Avonlea. _

_Gilbert_


	11. A Confusing State of Affairs

"I heard Miss Shirley is going with my brother Harry."

"Well, I heard she was going with Billy Andrews. AND I heard Billy is going to punch anyone who asks her to dance."

"That's a lie! She's going with my cousin, Sam, and she's promised to wear a pink dress."

All of it was ridiculous but now Anne knew how ridiculous the students could be! A pink dress, indeed! It was as if they didn't know her at all.

The chatter amongst the children hushed as she approached the back of the room. "Henry, your handwriting is improving every day. Now I can see your spelling more clearly, we can work on building your vocabulary. You should be very proud of yourself."

"The Bible says we should never be too proud, Miss Shirley." said Teddy.

Internalising her sigh, Anne turned Teddy and said, "Yes, we should never be too proud. But even the Bible allows us to acknowledge the fruits of our labours and take the time to appreciate when our hard work pays off. For Henry, he has worked hard to improve his handwriting, and this allows us to see how clever he is with spelling and new words. This is the reward of education, and we should never be ashamed."

Fortunately for Anne and the class, Teddy seemed to accept this answer and returned to his reader. Fortunately indeed, as previous 'philosophical discussions' tended to distract the class and lead to fights in the yard. Anne glanced up at the Grandfather clock at the front of the room. It was almost the end of the day and she had promised the children some time to make decorations for the upcoming dance.

"Okay, children. Let's finish up your writing tasks. For the older children, I expect to see your essays on my desk tomorrow evening. For the younger children, I am sure your parents would love to see your work. Please take care to show them tonight. You have all achieved so much this year. How about we spend a little time working on our decorations for the dance?"

The children cheered, mostly grateful for the early finish but many were excited to work on their art as well.

Anne had to raise her voice slightly to be heard over the bustle. "Now, the Auxiliary Committee has been very gracious in allowing the younger children to experience a smaller dance of their own on the Saturday, in the afternoon. Let's focus on painting our big flowers for the walls. Florence and Mary, will you please set up the younger children with the paints at the back table. And everyone needs to wear an old shirt, please!"

Just as Anne turned to address the older children, Amelia quietly tapped on her elbow. Anne jumped slightly with surprise, since she had not heard a sound from Amelia all day.

With some trepidation, Anne asked "What is it, Amelia?". For no-one asked a question to a Pye without some idea of possible answers. To do so was to risk unknown danger.

Instead, Amelia looked up at Anne with her own look of concern. "Miss Shirley, are you really going to the dance with one of those boys?"

Anne crouched down to look Amelia in the eye. "No, sweetheart. I am not going to the dance with any of those boys. In fact, I am not going with anyone. I thought it might be nice to see how the Hall looks but otherwise I might just have a quiet night reading a book. I think your flowers will look magnificent against the fresh green walls your brother and I painted."

Amelia smiled. "I think Joshua would ask you, Miss Shirley. If you want him too."

A hot flush rose quickly over Anne's face. "Well, uh. As I said. I wasn't really planning on going with anyone. And I'm sure Joshua has already asked."

"Oh no, Miss Shirley", Amelia replied. "He was thinking you were going with Mr Blythe over at Avonlea. But Josie told us Mr Blythe has promised to pick her up in his sled buggy, once he cleans it after taking you home."

Anne felt the prickle of annoyance at what Amelia was telling her but she quickly snuffed it out, remembering how troublesome Josie can be. And anyway, Gilbert can attend the dance with whomever pleases. Before any further discussion could take place, Amelia was distracted by the bright paints coming out to the table and danced away to join the other young children. Anne smiled. It really didn't matter who she went to the dance with. She was so happy to see everyone have something to look forward to before the big chill kicked in.

Once school had finished, Anne headed back to the store. After three days, she was finally starting to settle in with her new roommate. She had even promised to cover for Lucilla in the store while her new friend picked up some material from White Sands. Partly because Anne was happy to help out, and partly because she knew Wednesday afternoons were quiet in the store.

At the sound of the door bell, Anne looked up to see Mrs Blythe come in. "Why, Anne! I didn't expect to see you here. I thought you would have been squirreled away by the fire studying."

Anne sheepishly lifted up her Calculus text. "Well, you're half right, Mrs Blythe. I'm helping out Lucilla while she picks up some things from White Sands."

Mrs Blythe smiled. "You are a good friend, Anne. Ooh, that reminds me. Speaking of friends, Gilbert asked me to pass this to you. Something about study notes?" In her hand, was a small book of medieval artwork. A page was marked with a small ribbon, highlighting Da Vinci's sketches of the human body.

"Oh yes! This is for one of my students! Please, thank Gilbert for me! I'm waiting on my own books to arrive so I may return the favour. But surely you didn't travel out here just for me?"

"No, no. I have my own goods to pick up. Well, for the family. I have some flour, red wool, and some new pencils for Gilbert. Oh, and some pink ribbon! Heaven knows what that boy is up to now! All he would tell me was that the ribbon was to go with the whole outfit. Oh, Anne. I miss you during the week. At least you can make sense of Gilbert!"

Anne choked on Mrs Blythe's words. A pink ribbon? To go with the _whole outfit_? Well, it wouldn't be for Anne. She could never wear an outfit with pink.

Anne realised that today was the day when she had to share Gilbert with someone else. Someone who would be wearing pink.

_No! Not … Josie?!_

Anne swallowed her distress and smiled at Mrs Blythe. "Well, if we are to be completely honest, I don't think there is anyone who is able to make sense of Gilbert. All we can do is limit the impact on the rest of society." She took the opportunity to hide her discomfort behind the purchases on the bench.

Mrs Blythe laughed. "That's funny. We once thought the same of you. And now here you are, teaming with my own rag-a-muffin. It's certainly a good thing you are teaching at separate schools. Lord only knows what you'll be like at Redmond in a few years. Thank you, Anne. See you on Friday!" Mrs Blythe quickly gathered her purchases and walked to the open door-held by none other than Mr Joshua Pye.

Anne groaned. Still processing the news of Gilbert, Anne was in no state of mind to deal with _any_ Pyes; even if it was the nicest of the whole family.

"Well, clearly we need to work on your service skills. I'm almost certain that is not how you greet a customer as they enter the store."

Anne rolled her eyes at Joshua. "If you're a paying customer, fine. However, if you are here to deliver news of any sort, then I will be forced to relegate you to the same station as the rest of your family."

Joshua flinched in a jovial dramatic fashion. "That is harsh punishment indeed. No, I actually came in to ask…"

Joshua's sentence hung in the air unfinished as the front door was abruptly thrust open and a whirlwind of blue danced into the store.

"Anne? Anne! To be honest, I wasn't expecting you to be … well, here at the counter. But I am so glad you are. I need to talk to you desperately." Diana looked rather flustered; so flustered she had not noticed Joshua standing to the side.

Anne was herself quite taken by Diana's entrance. Usually the more sophisticated of the two, Diana hair was fluffed and her cheeks flushed, as if she had run all the way from Avonlea. Truth be known, she had taken the buggy but had driven it much faster than she was used to.

Joshua took this to be a timely exit and tipped his hat to Anne. In her frustration and confusion regarding Gilbert, Anne became a little impulsive. Probably a little impatient too. And Joshua was dragged into her sorry drama.

"Not so fast, Mr Pye. Diana, hold your tongue for a moment. Joshua has come here to ask me something very very important, and I refuse his leave until he completes his task."

Put on the spot in such a fashion, Joshua blushed furiously. Now it was going to be even harder to speak; not helped by the presence of Anne's beautiful friend. Great, now she was looking at Joshua too. The poor man cleared his throat and hoped that if the world was not going to swallow him up whole, it would at least keep out any more unwanted audience.

"Well, uh… Anne. I was, uh… thinking it would be a grand gesture of goodwill and appreciation of your hard work… if we were to … attend that first dance at the newly painted Hall … together. As the two people who painted it. If you … uh, think… it might … be … oh...kay?"

Poor Joshua looked like he was going to simultaneously explode and collapse. Diana's mouth hung open; almost as big as her dark eyes. Anne, however, was the personification of calm and poise. Inside, she was eternally grateful for the 'pre-announcement' she received from Amelia earlier.

"Yes, Joshua, that is a splendid idea. However, I will have to meet you there. I will be attending the earlier session with the students. Oh, and Joshua? I plan to wear green."

Diana's head swiveled around to Anne so quickly, it looked like it snap clear off. The only thing more disconcerting was the look of sheer panic in her eyes. Anne was transfixed with them, knowing she had somehow caused this chaos for her friend. She only just registered the relief in Joshua's voice as he said his goodbyes and confirmed he would meet Anne at the Hall on Saturday afternoon.

Only after the doorbell jingled at the close did Diana speak. Even then, it was merely a squeak of a whisper. "Oh Anne! I was too late."

Paled with fear, Anne whispered back, "what have I done, dearest friend?"

"Oh Anne! I was going to go with Fred! But not really Fred! Well, it was Gilbert's idea! I was going to go with him and YOU with Fred, so as to not raise Father's suspicions again. But of course, I would be with Fred! And you and Gilbert would be chaperoning us. Well, actually, you would be look-out and then Fred and I could have some time together to talk. Because Minnie Mae has been following and sneaking around everywhere with me and I can't have a moment of peace. But everyone knows you are friends with Gilbert. And everyone knows you don't have any eyes on Fred. So it would all look perfectly innocent. And Gilbert was even going to buy a pink ribbon to go with my dress while Fred was going to buy green to go with yours but of course the green and pink could easily swap by accident during the night, thus giving me Fred's favour. And, oh Anne, it was such a brilliant plan. Gilbert had been working on it all day yesterday. And WHY DID YOU SAY YES TO JOSHUA PYE?!"

By this stage, Diana looked like she would pass out from the exertion. Anne was still too stunned to notice.

"Diana. Dearest. Did you say… Pink ribbon?"

At this, Diana collapsed onto the counter, crying and blubbering. Anne could only decipher "Father will never" and "Fred is too good to wait". Anne realised, as close as they were as friends, kindred spirits could still have separate life paths to tread. For Diana, she was ready for love and marriage and all the romance that goes with it. While Anne could not fathom how Diana saw any of this with Fred, it was not Anne's approval Diana sought.

"Oh, Diana. Sweet, beautiful, Diana. Is it true? Do you really wish to dance with Fred?"

Diana raised her head, her deep black waves falling over her face and intensifying the look of despair in her eyes. Anne was blown away by the dramatic pose and mentally noted to write it away for posterity. If she was going to succumb to her best friends wishes, at least Diana was doing it with flair.

"Well, I can't go back on my word with Joshua now. No matter what you may think of the Pyes, Joshua _is_ different and I count him a dear friend. I will be attending the dance with Joshua. However, we can still make it look like a social circle! Oh, I know. How about Fred can take Lucilla? Lucilla is lovely and would so enjoy dancing with us at the Hall."

Diana sniffed. "I don't think Fred would agree to taking someone he doesn't know. It took quite the effort from Gilbert to convince Fred to take you."

"Excuse me? CONVINCE Fred to take me? Why I ought …" Anne looked at her friend's forlorn face. "Fine. How about Gilbert takes Lucilla and Fred takes you? It will still look a little innocent. Just a group of friends. Your father won't mind that. And you could always meet me at the Hall earlier, to help with the students."

A smile slowly started to grow on Diana's face. "Yes, that will work. Do you think Gilbert will agree? Would Lucilla mind?"

Anne smiled with Diana. "Trust me, it will work out fine."

* * *

When Gilbert arrived on Friday afternoon to collect Anne, he was anything but fine.

When he met Lucilla in the store, he maintained his charm and asked her to attend the dance. Knowing full well what was transpiring, Lucilla was more than happy to oblige. She even chose a dress that would compliment the pink ribbon Gilbert had already purchased. Despite all the drama, Gilbert was pleased to be partnering with Lucilla for the evening.

When he rode home with Anne to Avonlea, he was a different person. Quiet, sullen, and definitely lacking in all of the charm he had shown Lucilla. Anne was a little hurt by this darker version of Gilbert. She tried to counter his sulking with nervous chatter about the History homework they shared but alas-Gilbert was not interested.

As he pulled up next to the gate at Green Gables, both Anne and Gilbert paused in an awkward silence. It was Gilbert who spoke first.

"I know I'm being unreasonable. And I'm sorry. But … but I have been so busy enjoying your friendship, I wasn't prepared to have to share it so … well, so soon."

Anne gasped. "That's exactly what I was thinking!"

Gilbert looked up at Anne. "What?"

"When your mother came to the store and asked for some pink ribbon. Oh, we are such good friends I knew you would never buy me pink ribbon… but then I realised it must be for someone else. And… and I was sad. I wasn't ready for that day… when I had to share you with someone else."

"Anne, what made you think I was taking anyone to the dance? Or at least taking anyone I hadn't talked with you first?"

Anne's eyes dropped to her lap. "Amelia mentioned that… Josie was talking about … _youaskingher._" Anne rushed through the last words because she knew exactly what Gilbert was going to say next:

"You believed the words of a PYE before asking me?!"

Yes, that was **exactly** what Anne thought he was going to say. Anne sighed with a sigh so deep, it touched the toes of her boots.

"So. Anne. Tell me again exactly why you are going with Joshua PYE."

"So, _**Gilbert**_. Joshua is a gentleman and ASKED. Plus, he is a friend. Just a friend. A bit like you. But with less history. And intensity. And headaches. Oh Gilbert! All the mothers in Carmody are trying to match me with their sons. One day, when I'm swept off my feet in a glorious dance it will be in a huge ballroom filled with jewels and dresses and top hats. Avonlea is lovely but it is not where my matchmaking begins. And I feel all ... UGH about everyone's expectations for it to be right now. There are so many BIGGER things I want to do first! Can't we just have a night out without any of those expectations? It's bad enough I'm losing Diana to this silliness. I'm simply not ready for it!"

It was Gilbert's turn to sigh. No matter what intentions Joshua may have, Anne was firmly set in her ways right now. And fortunately for Gilbert, that gave him a head start.

"Well, if that is the case, I shall remove one headache and bid you adieu. You and I have an early start with the students at the Hall tomorrow. We can shake off the match-making harpies later." Gilbert winked and Anne breathed deeply with a sigh. Things were back to normal again.

"Thank you, Gilbert. And thank you for the ride home."

"Shall I pick you up on the way?"

"Will it be another silent ride?"

"Hardly, Shirley. You wouldn't allow it." And with that, he trotted off, smiling at the way things worked out anyway.


	12. A Night to Dance

The Hall was absolutely stunning.

The re-shingled roof was now a bright crimson red, giving a warm feeling through the soft autumn afternoon. Lanterns hung from the eaves and lined the pathway to the front door, ready for candles once it turned dark. It was still light enough to show off the lush forest green for the outside walls, a beautiful contrast to the lemony yellow walls inside.

Anne and Gilbert stood at the end of the footpath, both impressed with the beauty. Anne's eyes glistened with pride. She couldn't bear to think of the humiliation if the Hall hadn't looked exactly like this. Imagine if they had chosen the wrong colour? Ugh!

"It looks amazing. It really does. You should be proud of your work, Anne."

Her eyes glistened, sitting on the edge of tears, as she turned to Gilbert and smiled. "Thank you, Gil. This means so much to me."

Before Gilbert could reply, a haggle of children came running out of the Hall. The sounds of their boisterous laughter paused only enough for them to all cry out, "Miss Shirley! Mr Blythe! Come see the Hall! Come see our decorations!"

Inside, the two neighbouring schools had filled the hall with colour and texture beyond even Anne's imagination. Some of the school families had contributed to food for the younger children, while others had helped with decorations and transport. It looked like every child from both Avonlea and Carmody had arrived. Mrs Lynde sat at the piano, playing some jovial songs while the younger children twirled on the dance floor. Unlike their older counterparts, there was no need for propriety or expectations from this dance; it was merely an opportunity for the younger children to celebrate the rejuvenated Hall. As such, it was more like a party-bringing together the younger members of the community.

It was exactly what Anne had been looking for.

Two students each grabbed one of Anne's hands and attempted to drag her to the food table. "Come on, Miss Shirley. We want you to meet our mothers." At the same time, two more children were attempting the same method with Gilbert.

"Sorry, Anne! Duty calls. Promise me a dance later?"

Laughing, Anne replied, "Always!"

* * *

For the next two hours, Anne and Gilbert were both dragged around the Hall by various students. It was clear to see how much the students loved their teachers already-and it was clear how much the teachers were enjoying their time with the students. Some of the Carmody mothers were quick to point out their older sons would be coming to the evening dance. Equally as frequent, but unknown to Anne, were the number of Avonlea mothers eager to advise Gilbert of their older daughters.

As the Junior Dance came to an end, Mrs Lynde called out, "Last dance! Grab an adult and join the Promenade! Anne and Gilbert, why don't you start us off?"

With a laugh, Gilbert jigged across the room and gave a theatrical bow to Anne. She could not help but laugh along with him as she took his hand for the dance.

"Now, Miss Shirley, this does not count in our dance cards this evening. I still expect a full display of your fairy steps across the floor tonight."

"Well, Mr Blythe, that all depends on whether you crush my toes again. Let's do this!"

Anne and Gilbert laughed and danced and jigged to the joyful melody coming from the piano. The children were all cheering, watching the two teachers have the merriest of times. Pretty soon, each of the children paired up with those from the opposing school and joined in the dance. By the end, it was one huge party of laughter and smiles with a raucous round of applause as the last notes dissipated on the wind.

"Now hear! Now hear!", called out Mrs Lynde. "I must say, this has been the liveliest junior dance I have ever seen! It is a testament to all of the parents to see such fine behaviour from our youngest children in the community. And to see two highly competitive schools come together and form such strong bonds. Well, that is clearly a good lesson learned from their teachers. Please join me in a big cheer for Miss Anne Shirley and Mr Gilbert Blythe."

"Hip Hip! Hooray! Hip Hip! Hooray!" The boisterous cheers rang out through the hall, startling a few passersby.

Anne stood next to Gilbert, beaming with pride. "Thank you, everyone! You, all of you, are the reason this has been so spectacular. The decorations, the food, the music - thank you, Mrs Lynde. This has been the best moment of my year so far! And while Avonlea has been my home, I know that Carmody can also be my community with the school. It brings me such joy to see two pieces of my heart come together with such vivid happiness! Thank you!"

The children cheered again for Anne before turning expectedly to Gilbert. "Uh, what she said. With more WHOOP!" This brought much laughter from the families, followed by the soft hush as they started to make their way to the kitchen to collect their plates before heading home.

Gilbert noted the sad smile on Anne's face. "Hey, it's our turn to dance up a storm next. Why so down?"

Anne blinked as she looked up at Gilbert. "Oh, sorry. Just … in my thoughts. I just wish I could say all of that again to the AVIS Committee. I wish… Oh, nevermind. Let's clean up. The others will be here soon."

* * *

Sure enough, within half an hour, Diana and Fred had arrived to help. They were soon followed by Lucilla, who had brought a huge cake for dessert. "I'll be honest, Anne. I wasn't sure it was going to survive the buggy here. So, I came with Herb Spencer. Do you think I could have a lift home with you afterwards?"

Gilbert stepped up and said, "I'm sure I can help out with that, considering you are doing us a favour tonight as well."

It was at that moment, Joshua Pye arrived with Josie and Gertie. Josie glared at Anne, Gilbert glared at Joshua, and Gertie innocently marvelled at the decorations, exclaiming her surprise "for such art from such young ragamuffins".

Anne was the first to break the ice. "Joshua! So good to see you! The parents were all raving about the amazing paint job you have done for the Hall. I'm sure the AVIS Committee is very grateful for your efforts."

Joshua smiled at Anne. "No small part from you, Anne. It was such a treat to have good company and a great partner to help on the day. Thank you."

Diana almost laughed out loud as she watched Gilbert's eyes roll in exasperation. "Yes, the AVIS Committee is very grateful, aren't we Gilbert?"

"Uh, yes. Yes we are. The Hall looks great and people are starting to arrive. Perhaps we should start up some music and light the lanterns?" Gilbert pretended to brush fluff off his sleeve as he walked towards the piano.

Josie rushed to meet him there. "Oh, Gilbert! You're not playing the piano tonight, are you? It would be _such_ a waste to lock you away here when your dancing lights up the entire room. Won't you dance instead?"

Something twinkled behind Gilbert's hazel eyes. "Of course, Josie! I do prefer to dance! Thank you so much! Everyone knows you are definitely the superior pianist. I could only ever kick up the dance floor with your magical skills on the piano." Gilbert quickly noted the look of surprise on Josie's face as he spun around to address Lucilla. "May I have the first dance?"

It took a concerted effort for Lucilla _not_ to laugh out loud at Gilbert's trick. She had never liked Josie, or any of the Pyes for that matter. Josie, particularly, had no subtlety when it came to manipulating others. It was sweet to see her outsmarted, especially by someone like Gilbert.

Josie, on the other hand, tried to hide her rejection with an indignant "Hrmph!" before empathically sitting at the piano. "Of course I shall play for a short bit. I am the best pianist here."

An unladylike snort escaped Diana, followed by a concerned Fred saying a little too loud, "Are you okay, Diana? I think she has choked on … uh, her hair or something. Come with me and we'll grab a drink to help you." Diana willingly followed Fred to the kitchen, however, she wasted no time letting him know what she thought of his 'hair' comment, glaring daggers at him the whole way.

While Gertie wandered off to the food table, Joshua noted the crowd coming through the door. "Well, Anne. I would like to have the first dance, if you are willing. And better to do so now before it gets too busy."

Anne smiled. "Joshua, it would be my pleasure." And thus the first dance for the evening was started with the two couples; Gilbert and Lucilla, and Anne and Joshua.

* * *

During the supper break, Anne found herself a drink and met with the rest of her merry band outside. The air was much cooler and she found herself giving a quick shiver with the temperature change.

Gilbert was first to notice, quickly taking off his jacket and draping it over her shoulders. Joshua had barely managed to lift his jacket off his own shoulders. Gilbert fought hard not to feel too proud as Joshua gave him a slight nod of concession.

Lucilla, on other hand, quirked an eyebrow at this behaviour, equally amused by Anne's complete ambivalence to what was going on. "Are you enjoying yourself this evening, Anne?"

"Oh, yes! It is such a symphony of pleasure to see so many smiling faces together like this! Although, I must admit, the Junior Dance earlier was by far the highlight. This is lovely but it is like a treat after gorging on a magnificent feast earlier!"

Lucilla laughed at Anne's words and enthusiasm. Having shared a room with Anne for a short while, she was already coming to terms with Anne's eloquent mannerisms.

"That reminds me," Gilbert interjected. "You promised me a dance, Miss Shirley."

Anne looked to Joshua. "Would you mind terribly?"

Though he couldn't hide his disappointment, Joshua smiled and said, "Of course I don't mind. I'll just take a spell out here."

"Nonsense!", exclaimed Anne. "You can dance with Lucilla. I think you will make a dashing pair on the dance floor. Come along!" Anne grabbed both of their hands and dragged them to the dance, with Gilbert hastening to collect his jacket off the floor. Diana and Fred were completely forgotten about during this exchange.

Not that they minded at all.

* * *

By this stage, Gertie had taken over piano duties and chosen a slower waltz to ease everyone back to the dance floor. As Gilbert took gentle hold of Anne's waist, she glanced over her shoulder to see a blushing Joshua hesitant to take Lucilla's hand. Anne was worried for Joshua and his shyness, until Lucilla gently grasped his hand and directed it to her waist. Anne gasped as she watched Lucilla tap Joshua's chin up to look at her before dazzling him with a beautiful Lucilla smile.

"What is it, Anne? I haven't stepped on your toes already?"

Anne turned back to Gilbert and said, "Oh my goodness! I think I just found the perfect match."

Gilbert was confused. "Perfect match?" He looked around the room. "What for?"

Anne smiled. "Oh, for the curtains. I think I found the perfect match for the curtains. Let's dance, Gil!"

For the rest of the evening, Anne could not help but notice the shy smiles pass from Joshua to Lucilla. It became such a pleasure for her to see, she completely missed the same smiles that passed between Diana and Fred.

And the same smile on Gilbert's face.


End file.
